Restart Death
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Warning: gay couples, non-con, mature language, self harm/ Suicide attempts, manipulative/dark!dumbledore. Harry dies and is sent back to try again, from when he was ten. Now Harry relives his first two years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Only saying it once

"Harry! I'm sorry. You couldn't have known. Things like this don't happen." Hermione was crying. It hurt Harry to see his friend like this.

Harry was dying. It had been three years since Voldemort's death and all had been well. Albeit, taking two killing curses was bad for one's body, no matter how you may have survived them. Harry's aging had been exhilarated at an alarming speed. It may have only been three years, but for Harry it had been one hundred. Without the Philosopher's stone, which was destroyed after Harry found it, he would surely perish.

"I know Hermione. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault but Voldemort's. There was nothing you could do. You tried Hermione." Harry pulled his friend close. "I just wish that I could go and save everyone. Make my life worthwhile. . ." He smiled gently and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Harry sat up shocked as he heard banging followed by his Aunt yelling. "Get up boy! It's Dudley's birthday and I want it to be perfect!" before banging her fist against the door again.

Harry was back in the cupboard under the stairs and by the sounds of it, ten again.

"How is this possible? I was just dying and now I'm ten again?' Harry thought, groaning as his Aunt banged once more.

"Are you up yet?" She screeched angrily.

"I'm just getting dressed Aunt Petunia. Then I will make you all breakfast, mow the lawn, weed the garden, and paint the bench and fence." Harry said walking out with a small smile. "Then can I go to the park for the day? I won't talk to anyone and I'll only pack a small lunch and a journal that I want to start." He walked into the kitchen smiling as he saw Petunia and Vernon talking about it. He overheard something about him being out of the way and poor old Mrs. Figg a break from the freak. Vernon glared, turning a bright purple as Harry finished serving them and sat down.

"Fine! Boy you can go to the park! But those chores better be done by the time we get back or you will be in that closet until Christmas, with no food!" vernon yelled, his face was purple with anger, like it normally was, as he glared at Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

It took only an hour to do the chores, and another ten minutes to pack and get to the park. He smiled as he walked towards the swingset before pausing. There sitting on the farthest swing in the next to abandoned park was Remus John Lupin.

"Remus?" Harry asked walking up. He was a bit startled to see the man sitting on the swing. His face was torn, but much more recently. Probably within the last week, and he looked exhausted. He paused as Harry walked up and nodded for him to follow, before walking into the woods nearby. Harry followed, wondering why the man was there in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked looking at him when they stopped. Remus shook his head lightly.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Remus smiled weakly shaking his head once more. This time Harry caught it. Ignoring the confused look on Remus's face he looked in his ear, then not able to see anything, he gently pushed on the back of it.

"Harry! Bad ear! I just need to clean it!" Remus growled, it wasn't mealy, just a warning. As an apology Harry gently pet his eyebrow, something he had seen Sirius do when the man was upset.

"Remus I have to tell you something but you have to promise that you will believe me no matter what I say and who it's about." Harry trusted Remus with his life. Remus nodded and listened as Harry told him everything that happened in the original timeline. Remus gave him a sceptical look.

"You promised!" Harry then gave him a cold glaring look, one that only someone who had been gared at many times by both Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall could pull off. It was a look that Remus didn't wish on his worst enemies, but at this point wouldn't mind giving Dumbledore.

"Sorry Harry, I just have a hard time believing that Minerva would let you go thru that." Remus looked really angry, a bit surprisingly do in Harry's opinion.

"She didn't mean too. She's just stern, but she worries about me I can tell. I can already see differences in the people. Take you for example, you never growled at me once no matter what I did in the original timeline, mind you I never touched your ear, but still. You're more defencive about the people you care about. Otherwise I think your the same." Harry smiled as he wrote this down in his note book.

"Remus, I was wondering something. Don't answer if this is too personal but you and my mother were close right? Were you close enough that she would be willing to, am I yours and not James? I feel like I'm either yours or Sirius's and I can't explain why." Herry's expression had become dead sirius. It was clear he meant it, and never got around to asking in the normal timeline. Remus took a breath and smied lightly, merely nodding as a half answer.

"I think you know who it was too Harry. Your a smart boy, you can figure it out." Remus smiled and hugged him closely. "I'm actually quite happy you did not assume that your Mum cheated on either of us. She loved James, and she respected me and your father." Harry new it. From the odd way the family tree had reacted to his presence to the way the two men treated him, and each other, he knew that he was theres.

"Adopt me back. I know you can do it. But in order to do what I want I need Ron's rat and a strong wizard. Sorry about the tree by the way." Harry winced at the look Remus gave him. It was clear that part had just hit Remus on exactly what that meant. "We got Howlered so please don't be mad." Harry winced knowing Remus would likely still tell him off, what happened surprised him.

"Aim for the bloody lake if you have to! Never chance an encounter with that thing!" Remus look frightened but had an understanding glint in his eyes. "And before you ask we would have done the exact same thing so I can't get mad at you."

.

"Boy! How dare you lie to me! I said no talking to anyone and here you are chatting away at this odd man! Who is he anyways boy! Now get back to that house and don't say a word!" Vernon snapped, face purple and eyes holding nothing but hate. Harry noticed the look that entered Remus's eyes. Harry whimpered, not knowing how Remus or his magick would react.

Remus glared darkly with a harsh snarl. He quickly looked around before storming up to Vernon. His anger radiated off of him like a bomb. "Listen hear you son of a bitch! That's my son you're talking to! His mother was kind enough to let Sirius fuck her and get her pregnant so that we could have a child! Do you even know how jealous I was of Lilly! That fucker took my mate! Apparently he never fucked anyone before! But that doesn't matter right now! You're just stupid muggle who can't understand how fucking hard it is for a Werewolf to get laid! I mean not that I want to get laid by a whore, I want my mate and I want my son to be safe! So I wish you a good fucking day!" With that Remus punched Vernon with enough force that he blacked out. Remus was breathing heavily as he pulled Harry close and set a binding curse on Vernon. Harry had lost quite a few shades at his father's language. Remus didn't care, he simply took Harry to his chest and grabbed Vernon before Apparating to the Department of Children and Abuse. He knew most of the casses were muggles abusing both magic and non-magick siblings, but more the magic ones. This would be different. This was Harry Potter, the destroyer of evil. They had to be smart enough to realize that Vernin was an abusive ass hole.

"Ah, Lupin. You punched him out cold? You know I don't take to your outbursts my friend. That might damage your case." Dumbledore tutted with a glint in his eyes. Harry did not like it one bit, Remus just blushed in shame.

"Don't let him get to you Remus. If he thinks he can defend Vernon, he's stupid. I know he won't but he might bring up the wards. I don't know if they are smart enough to figure out that theyre bull shit." Harry sighed lightly and held him close.

The trial was long, hard and angering. The moron that they called a minister had done everything in his power to let Dumbledore run the trial. That men that Vernon got off with jail time and a restraining order. It wasn't even Azkaban, it was some muggle jail. When the innocence of Sirius was brought up, they had decided to give him a trial. Remus was going to see Sirius again. Harry had a feeling that he was going to spend at least a week with the Weasleys after they freed him.

When he saw Sirius he started to cry, mainly because Remus had started bawling and apologizing, which made Sirius start crying. Harry was happy to see his father he didn't care that Remus had started ranting about everything on his mind. Harry could have sworn he heard something along the lines of, 'I'm going to shove a giant ass firework shoved up Dumbledore's motherfucking ass and setting it off if you're not fucking freed.' This was confirmed by Sirius' pale face, and the fact that he heard Sirius say. 'What the fuck buddy. You are not sticking a firework up anyone's ass no matter what happens."

By the time the trial rolled around Harry had several notes on how things had changed, including the fact that Remus was definitely more violent this time around. Sirius was still pretty much the same and so was Dumbledore. He had yet to meet his friends or his teachers.

Once the trial was over Harry was sure that half of the Ministry would drink themselves out cold or Obliviate each other from the sheer stupidity of the thing. Dumbledore had gone on about Sirius being dangerous, they had tried to send Sirius back for being unregistered, then Dumbledore had tried to free Vernon again. After everything Harry wanted to do just a Remus had said he would do if Sirius was put back in, and he wasn't worried about it.1


	2. Chapter 2

It was one week before school started and Harry already had his stuff. He had his robes, and supplies and he had forced Remus to buy himself some new robes. Hedwig hooted happily as she flew around the house. He had moved into Grimmauld Place and was actually quite happy about it. Creature was gone and he really didn't care, the house was cleaned and Harry had managed to remove Sirius' mother's portrait the muggle way. In all it was amazing.

Harry was getting a bit impatient, so he threw himself into his studying. He had memorized all the spells and ingredients for every potion related question that Snape could throw at him. When he bored with that he decided to memorize his other classes. By the end of the week he was ready for anything anyone threw at him. However he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Remus had insisted he taught Harry martial arts, and Occlumency. He had been in contact with Minerva and she had agreed. Sirius had also been told about the future. He had decided that Dumbledore was just a git, and he really didn't have to follow him to be a good person.

Peter had escaped Azkaban with little effort and Harry was put under extreme protection.

When the first day of school arrived both Remus and Sirius had taken Harry to the station. They smiled when they saw Molly.

"Oh, hello Remus dear. Sirius too, how lovely. Harry I would like you to meet my son Ron. You two should get along quite well. It was so nice of your father's to by Ron a new owl for his troubles. Such a cute thing, named it Simon." Molly smiled as Harry walked up to Ron.

"Hello Ron, I'm Harry." Harry held out his hand. Ron took it with a smile.

"'M Ron. It's nice to meet you Harry. This is Simon." Ron showed Harry his barn owl. Harry smirked, not exactly right, but close enough. "I love your owl. What house do you suppose you'll be in?" With that the two took their stuff and got on the train without a second thought. Remus smirked, Sirius rolled his eyes, and Molly huffed playfully.

'Not long before we see Neville and Hermione.' Harry thought with a smile. He wanted to see how different they would be.

"Have either of you seen a toad. I lost mine." It was Neville. Ron just looked confused as Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry, Neville right? Dads talk about you a bit. They say your Grandmum took you in." Harry smiled lightly.

"Hermione Granger, and you must be Harry Potter. You're famous you know." Hermione smiled lightly.

"Legally I'm actually Harry Black. It's a complicated story. That's Ron Weasley." Harry pointed to his friend. Ron waved lightly.

"I heard about that. Said that your mum and one of your dads had you so that both your dads could have a family. You ended up raised by abusive Muggles who hated your guts, and that Peter is probably out to get you." Ron said standing up. A hop caught Harry's attention.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry pointed his wand, freezing the toad in place, then he took an old shoebox and put the toad in, poking air holes and giving him to Neville. "It should were of in an hour or so. Toad is going to be fine Neville. Why don't you two sit with us and we can talk a bit more?"

"So look what we have here! A Weasly, a Mudblood, a loser, and the freak son of a freak gay couple." The sneer was so easily recognized as Malfoy.

"What do you want cousin, I really don't want to deal with you or your followers." Harry huffed shaking his head. Hermione seemed hurt, Ron like he wanted to punch him and Neville was trying to sooth Hermione.

"Well, I always new that man would one day fuck another man. I never knew that you would be a thing." Draco sneered and Harry frowned rolling his eyes, before sitting beside Hermione. "Get lost Malfoy!" He smiled as Draco walked away.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Harry was happy to be sorted. Him and his friend were all sorted into Gryffindor. He smiled even brighter when he noticed that Neville had a different wand. It looked a lot lighter, gentler than the one he had before.

"Harry! What do you think is on the third floor?" Ron asked with a smile, Harry shook his head.

"Why do you want to know that Ron? Didn't you hear Dumbledore. It's out of bounds!" Hermione growled back. "How should he know?"

"I don't know, the same way he knew that spell!" Ron snarled and Harry huffed.

"Shut up! Both of you! I get it! You just met! Can you pretend to get along for three goddamn minutes I have a migraine!" He snapped giving them the same look he gave Remus. All the kids who saw it paled.

"What seems to be the issue?" Minerva asked, pausing at the look Harry was giving his friends.

"I'm sorry Professor. I have a bad migraine. I think it's a reaction to something. I have quite the sensitive nose." Harry calmed quickly a bit worried about how she would react to it. Her expression softened a bit.

"Well if it's that bad, you can be excused to the Hospital wing if you wish." Minerva smiled a small smile. Harry nodded as he stood to leave. He quickly apologised to his friends for the scare.

Harry was surprised at all the small differences in all his classes. First was charms, Neville was the third person to get the feather to float, with Harry's help. Ron was still upset by Hermione. Harry had a feeling that would be the case no matter what happened. Transfiguration was a lot easier as he already knew what he was doing. He was the first one to fully transform their match, closely followed by Hermione. Ron didn't seem to be enjoying the fact that they were smarter than him. In Herbology Neville helped the whole group with their plants.

By the time Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione had gotten to potions Ron was not in a good mood. Hetty kept trying to explain it to him but he was having none of it. "Why are you four so late? Ten points from Gryffindor each and a detention!" Snape sneered Harry checked the clock, they weren't late at all! In fact they were a few minutes early.

"I'm sorry Professor but you must be mistaken. That clock says were early." Harry tilted his head as they took their seats.

"Ah so this is are residential me what happens when you add powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape asked with a glare.

"A sleeping potion so strong it's called the Drought Sleeping Death." Harry answered with a small sigh

"Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" At this point both Snape and Harry looked pissed. Hermione had realized that is was pointless to raise her hand at all.

"There isn't any. They are the same plant that also goes by Aconite. Are we done here sir? I already don't feel I earned that detention and I wish to talk to McGonigal about it after class." Harry tilted his head. He didn't notice Ron picking at Hermione.

"I will not tolerate this attitude. Go ahead and visit your Head of house and she will tell you the same thing!" Snape had taken him into the hall. Harry glared darkly and went to leave when Snape shoved him to the floor. Harry yelped as he scraped his knee.

"That hurt!" Harry hissed and ran off, easily finding the Transfiguration classroom again. He could feel a sharp pain in his knee. He knocked on the door and by the time someone got there his knee was on fire.

" how did that happen!" Harry was startled by Mcgonigal's reaction and looked at his knee. It was fairly revealed and was quickly lead to a spare desk.

"Class is dismissed." This got everyone's attention. Class had barely started. Those closest students however could tell why. A few looked like they were going to be sick.

"Snape shoved me and I scrapped my knee. I didn't notice it was quite this bad. It slowly started hurting more as I walked but that's all I knew." Harry said as his leg burned in agony.

"If you lot are going to stay you're going to help! One of you get Madam Pomfrey!" It was clear Mcgonigal was not impressed. Infact she seemed pissed right off.

"He also gave me, Hermione, Ron and Neville detention and took forty points for us being 'late', but the clock said we were early. I even checked my watch. We were early Professor." Harry was really upset by his behavior, but not as much as Mcgonigal. She clearly knew that Snape was just being an asshole to Harry because of his parents. She was shocked when Fred and George walked up and pulled out a first aid kit. Together they wrapped his leg as they waited for returned a bit latter with a very angry Pomfrey.

"Sorry Professor. I got stopped by wanted to know why I was out of class. Wouldn't believe me when I said Harry was hurt. Took a good amount of Pomfrey's help to get him to shut up." Lee huffed lightly and rolled his eyes. "Then he started saying that Snape would be spoken to, but I doubt anything will really happen. I'm sorry I couldn't do more Harry." Lee looked hurt.

"I'm very impressed by you three. You went beyond what anyone else was willing to do. Fred And George Weasley, your muggle knowledge has been extraordinarily helpful, for that I award you each twenty points. " They had already made up the points Snape took. Mcgonagall turned to Lee. "Lee Jordan, the persistent boy who retrieved Pomfrey, for that you earned ten points."Pomfrey smiled as she worked on his knee. It took a few hours, but Harry was healed. Fred and George had stayed to make sure Harry was alright, but also to talk to Mcgonigal about the lesson. This actually startled both Harry and Mcgonagall. It turned out that the two had met Remus and Sirius and had found a good respect for the woman.

Harry took note of these changes as well. The Twins were very much the same, but so different at the same time. Harry could actually see them dying there hair or something like that. Minerva was an overprotective mother cat for her house. Anyone considered a Gryffindor or honorary Gryffindor was her house member and was treated as such. Most honorary Gryffindors would share their points with the house, or at least try to, whenever they were earned. It was surprising who was all considered one. Several Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs were expected but the three Slytherins were not. Alice Kiliye, Andrue Prairie, and Lucieli Lotellia were all cunning, but they were kind about it. Harry wasn't surprised that Fred and George were there friends.

By the time Halloween came around Harry was less than surprised that Ron still managed to upset Hermione, or by the Troll. What surprised him was one simple fact. He locked eyes with Mcgonagall and she nodded. She seemed to understand this time what he had to do. Had she been told? He didn't remember telling her and he was sure that Remus and Sirius would have waited for him to tell her everything.

Harry sighed and turned to his friends. Ron looked guilty and Neville looked nervous. Harry already had a plan. Neville wouldn't come. Shure Harry trusted him, but he wasn't quite ready. "Alright Neville go to the dorm and wait there. You're great yes, but you're going to be a target. I'm sorry Nev, but I just don't want you to get hurt." Neville nodded his head lightly in understanding. "I want you to join me in my martial arts lessons." With that Harry took Ron to the bathroom that Hermione was in.

It didn't take long to locate her and Harry quickly worked on calming her down. Once Hermione was calm he whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

" You sure this will work?" She asked and Harry shook his head. " Not exactly. It won't last long. We just need to knock it out!" Harry smiled reassuringly. Hermione sighed lightly as she nodded once more.

"Petrificus Totalus." As Hermione said this Ron hit it with it's club. That's when the teachers walked in. Snape was first, yelling about how stupid they were and how they should be in their dorms and was about to deduct points when Mcgonagall arrived. She glared darkly at Snape and awarded one hundred and twenty points to Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione got fifty each for fighting the troll and Harry got twenty for sporting his friends and keeping them safe. Pomfrey took five for the danger that they put themselves in and that was fine with everyone, mainly because no one argued with the medi-witch. That day at dinner Harry got a letter from Remus and winced as he received Ms. Weasley howler.

"What were you two thinking! Harry your father's are both worried sick are out you! Fighting a troll! That's irresponsible! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" It turned to Hermione. "I don't blame you dear. You didn't know about it beforehand and It was in self defence."

Harry had started you tune it out when it yelled. "Are you even listening to her!" The writing picked up on handwriting apparently as it sounded like a very angry Sirius. He was nowhere near as mad as Molly but it was still angry. "She's mad at us too you know!" After that Harry got looks from the Slytherin. The other three houses, protected him with their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Snape's treatment of Harry had become more verbal based like it used to but there was one more thing. Harry was excelling at potions but his grades were not showing it. Most teachers had started calling it Educational abuse. Mcgonagall had started to keep her door open for him and countering the points Snape took whenever she could. Bullying had come to a standstill anywhere near the lioness. Points were sharply taken from anyone who picked on a lion, badger, or eagle. Harry had been wandering when he saw Quiral going to enter the third floor corridor. He knew that students were not supposed to know what was in there so he simply let out a scream of fear. Despite being face it was believed by a ton of teachers. One of them was not Mcgonagall, despite her showing up. She definitely knew about Harry.

"What are you doing Professor?" She growled, even the professors were not safe from her anger. It was clear that some even feared it.

"Wow what is Po-po-potter doing out of c-c-class?" The stutter was fake as fuck and Harry knew it, so did Mcgonagall.

"Your class was canceled Professor. I wish to see and his friends in my office to talk about an idea I have. You know who I'm talking about right? Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones." She smiled as she lead him to her office. Waiting for her were the students that she had asked for.

"I am going to teach you all something that no one else in your years will be." Mcgonagall locked the door before turning into a cat. A trick Harry knew for seeing Sirius do it. They were going to become Anamagus. She turned back and everyone clapped. She smiled brightly and happily. It was clear that she was proud of her students. Everyone looked eager to learn. "Alright your classes will begin Sunday, as I know Wood's practices are of Saturdays." She smiled at the three quidditch players. They nodded happily. This was a great honer. "However I want you all to start meditating and trying to find your inner self. It will be much easier to teach you that way." With that they were dismissed to their dorms, however Harry had one last thing to do before he did that. He had to send a letter to his parents like he had else was going like normal with ever so slight differences. The quidditch match was one of them. His broom was still cursed and Hermione still stopped it, they also still won. However it was much more evident who had done it as Snape had refused to show up at all. Luckily with Snape gone,it was much faster that someone noticed something, and Quirrel was questioned. He was not fired despite his attempt at Harry's life. It was clear that a lot of people were questioning Dumbledore, but no one cared enough to do anything. Classes were the same until Sunday for Harry and his friends. They were all doing there Animagus lessons, and were currently just trying to find what they were. Harry, Hermione, Fred and George were the closest. Next was Ron, Lee and Susan. Nevel was behind as he kept losing focus, claiming to hear trevor whenever he meditated. This was actually interesting in Mcgonigal's opinion as she was trying to have him focus on that. Harry was starting to get an idea of what he was, as was Hermione by week four.

Christmas break everyone had decided to stay at Harry's place. The group of friend worked on homework for a bit, sparred a bit, then did traning. The most important thing they did however were there lessons in Defence Against the Dark Arts. After learning about Quirrel's attack Remus had decided to take them out of that class and teach them himself. He even had a teaching licence from France. His teaching style impressed the kids and they quite preferred him over Quirrel and Hermione had bonded more in this timeline, more than her and Ron had. Harry even could admit to having some sort of feelings for her. They had both been the first to find their animals. Next was Neville who had figured out what Mcgonigal had meant. Sirius had started teaching them how to transform. Harry and Hermione were ably to cover their skin in fur, but Neville was struggling still. Sirius was patient with him, helping him along the way. Susan and Lee joined them soon, followed by Fred, George and they returned to Hogwarts they had there Animagus lessons moved to their Defence class dates, as they no longer had to go. Remus had agreed to some every week to tutor the kids in his way and test them as such. He had even started helping other students who needed it. He was quickly becoming popular. He personally didn't understand why.

"So has everyone found their forums?" Mcgonigal had asked the first day they came back. Harry nodded.

"I'm half wolf, half dog, quite fluffy, black." Harry said brightly.

"I'm a really bushy brown cat." Hermione seemed proud.

"I'm a squirrel." Ron seemed confused, but didn't seem to mind.

"I'm a toad." Neville smiled at his accomplishment.

"I'm a Budgie." Lee said giggling a bit. It took everyone a bit t get why. He was the commentator for Quidditch and he was a bird that sounded like Buldger if you said it fast enough.

"Cheetah Leopard." The twins said and Mcgonigal actually face palmed. She clearly couldn't tell if they meant hybrids, or if one was a Cheetah and one was a Leopard. After a bit she told them to show her what they had. Harry had fur, ears and a tail. Hermione, Fred and George were the same but they also had whiskers. Lee had feathers and a tail. Ron only had fur and Neville could only turn his skin brown. Mcgonigal seemed amazed and helped everyone practice a bit more before helping them turn back. She was clearly quite impress by their improvement by the time it happened. Harry received the letter to visit Hagrid, and sure enough there was a Dragon egg. This time Harry had no sympathy for it. He couldn't care less about it. He had a plan this time. Harry took out a quill and some pared before writing the letter.

I only just received the letter from Hagrid about the dragon egg. It is much smaller this time. I guess it is a runt. I need help. Wright back as soon as possible or I go to Mcgonagall.-Harry

It wasn't long before the response came.

Dear Harry,

Blackmail is not a good way to get a response form Mooney. He's actually quite upset about that. But he did mention Charlie Weasley and Romania. Send him a letter and go from there.

-Padfoot

P.s. You do Know you're grounded right. You're lucky I can't, and unwilling to, take points.-Mooney

Dear Mooney,

Sorry I panicked a bit. Please don't ground me. I did tell you first right?

-Harry

Dear Charlie,

Help! Now! Norwegian Ridgeback egg! Need to get it out of here before it hatches! One week left!

-Harry Potter- Black

The response Harry got from Charlie made him smile.

Dear Harry,

Don't tell me it was that oaf Hagrid. I mean no harm but he was never the brightest. Talk to Mcgonigal about it. I already sent her a letter but he needs to understand fully what is at stake. Good luck my not so Potter buddy.

-Charlie Weasley

P.s I know you're a Black not a Potter so don't try the fame trick. It was worth a shot though. Worth at least five fonts in my book. Minny didn't agree.

P.P.S don't call her that during this conversation

P.P.P.S also I was not the one who told you that name.

Harry nodded and walked out of the dorm headed right for Mcgonigal's office when he was stopped by Filtch who didn't believe him. He took Harry to his office instead. Harry smiled at the things that were there and quickly looked through the Dangers items to find his father's invisibility cloak. He took it and put it in his bag. Then sat back down.

"Mr. Potter. I'm sorry about Filtch. He didn't know that I requested your presence. Come with me." Harry was happy to see Professor Mcgonagall rolling her eyes at him. She had seen him looking and what he had taken. He could just feel it. "It is a family heirloom, James' or not."

Harry quickly followed the Lioness to her office. The truth was Harry knew her as that more than anything. The Lioness had become Mcgonigall's animal name and Minny was just a nickname for the woman.

"Mr. Potter…" She paused at the look he gave her. "Mr. Black, about that egg. We are going to transport it to Romania, but I do need your help. I'm not sure how we will hide the egg from view as you bring it to the owlry. You will also send a letter and I will be with you."

"A crate Professor. If I was to send a 'early birthday gift' to Remus I could get away with it." Harry smiled lightly. His actual earned him ten points, Mcgonagall had even,reluctantly, given him the five that Charlie had suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Harry met up with Mcgonagall with the egg and a well written thank you letter to Charlie. A few of Charlie's friends were going to collect the egg and the letter for him.

"You're lucky I'm in a generous mood tonight . I think that next time you plan on giving him a cake, you should make it at home." Mcgonagall had surprised Harry when she lied in front of Filch so that they could pass.

Once they reached the tower Mcgonigal was happy to see the four friends that Charlie had mentioned.

They hooked up the egg and left smiling.

Mcgonagall walked Harry back to the dorms.

"Look Mr. Black. I know about the future thing. I believe you and I know that you're going to go after it. So I am going to give you this. Use this wisely Potter." Mcgonagall handed him a price of paper with four book titles written on it and her signature. Harry looked at the list.

Magical Stones and There Uses- Nicolas Flamel

Advance charms used for Protection- Cgimazar Maginie

Wizarding Chess for Idiots- Chile Kingston

Magic Mirror- Alistair Dumigi

Harry smiled at the books. He didn't even need the note for two of them. It was just so that he had some help.

Harry slept well that night and went to his classes like normal. He paused as he entered the Transfiguration classroom. Mcgonagall was standing with a smile on her face as he walked in. There was a cat on her desk. Ron looked jellus. Neville, George, Fred, Susan and Lee liked impressed.

" Hermione?" Harry smiled as she turned back. "You know she needs a name right?"

"Fluffy." Ron suggested with a smile. "It fits her well. Or Wiz, she is quite smart."

"Fluffy." Everyone else jinxed either rolling their eyes or shaking their heads at Ron's behavior.

"The rest of you should practice. You are all getting close. I think if all goes well you should be able to do this as well. But for not I will give ten points for Hermione properly becoming an Animagus." Mcgonagall smiled brightly.

By the end of of the class Fred and George and come the next closest and Susan had become a dog, despite missing a week to the flu. She earned Hufflepuff ten points and Gryffindor five.

The next class Harry had was potions and he was dreading it. Snape was a git, but he wanted to be here for his friends. He quickly sat next to Neville again and looked at the board. That day they were making a memory potion and Harry smiled. He had already known how to do it. Neville looked scared. Snape had been hovering for five minutes before Harry gave up. "Can you please go and check on someone else Professor. You have been hovering since the beginning of class." Harry asked gently. Snape glared. "Or should I just leave with Neville. Mcgonagall won't be to happy to see both of us." Harry sighed and as Snape just glared. He shook his head and suggested that Neville told Mcgonagall and that he finished the potion. Neville agreed and walked out.

Mcgonagall had been expecting Harry, not Neville that day. She still welcomed him in with a small smile. She brought him to Harry's seat and sat him down.

"Harry sent me. He wanted to finish the potion but I think he could tell that Snape was frightening me. He was hovering the hole five minutes of class that I managed to sit through. He refuses to leave, and Harry asked nicely. " Neville let out a gentle whimper. Mcgonagall huffed and shook her head. She was tired of the man's behavior.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer that. Ten points for being the bigger man about it to both you and Mr. Po-, sorry Black. He's really insistent about that one." Mcgonigal let Neville stay during the class, which she was happy to see that he was no longer stressed.

Harry was at the library when Hermione ran up to him in a panic. Peter had been spotted around the area where she lived.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without my parents! Besides I have no rights without them! I'll have my magic taken away and have to live as a muggle!" Hermione looked about to cry. Harry nodded, thanking Madam Pince for the book and taking Hermione to Mcgonigal.

"Hello Mr. black, Ms. Granger. What seems to be the issue?" This was all Hermione needed to break into sobs. Mcgonagall took the paper from her and nodded. "Oh you poor girl. If worse comes to worse I will take you in." Hermione smiled up at Mcgonigal as did Harry.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled brightly at there Professor. Mcgonagall smiled brightly at her.

It had been a week when it Happened Mr. and Mrs. granger were killed by Petter Pettigrew and he was nowhere to be found. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry were brought to the funeral by Mcgonigal. Harry had held Hermione as she cried. Hurt by the death of her parents. It had taken two months for her to calm down enough to talk to Mcgonagall.

"Ms. Granger I am a half- blood. There are no laws against me adopting you into my family. I will not let them take your magic. I won't let them hurt you like that," Mcgonigal was comforting a now once again crying Hermione. At this point she too was close tears herself. "I'm bringing you tomorrow, and I'm giving you next week off." Mcgonagall smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug.

The day passed slowly for Hermione and she was unable to sleep. She found herself looking for Mcgonigal's room around midnight. She was stopped by Filtch as Mcgoniglall woke up. She probably would have lost points if Flich hadn't started yelling at her.

"I just needed some support and I thought that Mcgonagall would be able to! I don't want to loose my magic and I can't sleep and I'm scared!" Hermione had started crying yet again and Mcgonagall's motherly instinct took over. She pulled Hermione closer and full on hissed at Flich.

"Alright, but please don't wander the halls. I come about twelve am to check on you guys, you could have asked then." Mcgonagall brought lead Hermione into her room and held her close as she fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. It took her a bit to realize where she was.

"Did you sleep well sweetheart." Mcgonagall's name for her shocked her even more. "Were not being formal here. I know it's not official yet, but I am going to be your mother." Mcgonagall smiled at her brightly.

"You don't mind if, when were alone, I call you Mom?" Hermione smiled brightly as she got her response.

"As long as we're not being formal you can call me mom. That means as long as it's not class you're good. But you never did answer me."

"I slept alright once I calmed down...Mom." It sounded weird to Hermione to call her Mom, but it felt nice. Mcgonagall smiled as she set Hermione up at the table. Hermione sat happily as she ate She was surprised on how much of a good cook she was.

"You're really good at this Mom stuff."

Mcgonagall chuckled lightly. "I'm up this early a lot and help the elves when I can."

That day Hermione and Mcgonagall went to the Ministry and were taken in by Aline Bones. He was the kind older brother of Susan Bones and he was twice as nice. It didn't take long to look over the paperwork or for Mcgonagall to gain custody of Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Hermione was adopted by Mcgonagall and one week before the exams. Hermione helped her friends with their studying. Currently they were getting lessons with Remus . . . Well at this point it was more like the second Defence class, as everyone in there year in there right mind were getting 'help' from him.

"Alright students, since your exam is going to be written-" He groaned with them at this earning some chuckles. "-What? Even though I know three of you have chicken scratch!" He smiled at Harry, Ron, and Neville.

He quickly handed everyone out mock exams that surprised everyone. Some of the things they had cover with Quirrell. That meant that they really didn't learn it. Remus smiled happily as they worked. His smile gave them hope. They wanted to do good.

At the end of the class they handed the mock exam in with smile. Remus collected them with a equal smile.

"I hope you all did well. If I see that there is anything I have to go over with you we will." Remus smiled as they left. He paused when Harry stayed behind.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked tilting his head as Harry walked up to him.

"Remus do you think he was bit? Are sixth year, Draco looked sick. Really sick. But he wasn't. At least not in a normal sense. He was acting off too and I overheard something about Greyback." Harry seemed upset. If Remus was being honest with himself Harry looked absolutely distraught. Remus felt his heart break. However his own mind hated him as he let out a few whimpers at the name.

"Remus?" Harry asked a bit concerned. Remus sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just that's still a hard subject for me. You know I always blame him,Greyback that is. I blame Dad for mocking werewolves, myself for never trying to defend myself, but alway him for biting me in the first place." Remus shook his head in shame. "I know I couldn't have but sometimes I feel like I should have fought back. Tried to stop him from biting me. But I didn't. I just lay there crying as he attacked me."

Harry hugged him tightly. He let out a small sigh and nodded. "Can we take him in?"

Remus tilted his head confused.

"Draco,if he's bit, can we take him in?" Remus nodded with a smile. " You're a good kid Harry. Kind to those who aren't always nice back."

After supper Harry and Hermione went to the library to study for their upcoming exams. They read their books and notes.

"Alright Harry, I'm going to test you." Harry sighed. He knew the answers to all of the questions. Well he was at least fairly confident that he did.

"Hermione do we have to? Today was all mock exams to see what we know. Everyone is preparing us. We don't have to test each other?"Harry asked with a sigh. Hermione shook her head.

"I guess not.I'm just worried." She sighed and looked at Harry, who had pulled out a new book. "What is that?"

"Magical Stones and Their Uses. I was just wondering what Quirrel was after. I found something quite interesting. Flamel made something called the Philosopher's stone. It can be used to make a life potion of sorts. There is only one in existence and Dumbledore had access to it. It was the vault that was almost robbed. Hermione I think that it has been transferred here." Harry whispered somewhat frightened. "I was just seeing if I missed anything. Mcgonagall knows she can trust us, so if worst comes to worst we can protect it ourselves. That's why I have Magic Mirror, and Advanced Charmes used for Protection. But the Wizarding Chess for Dummies is just kind of insulting." He chuckled lightly to improve the mood. It didn't work.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Hermione asked angrily. Harry gently shushed her.

"I wanted to gather more information before I worried you Mi. I'm sorry if this is worse." Harry sighed with a frown. He didn't want to lose her trust. Hermione smiled lightly.

"It's alright Harry, just don't do that again." Hermione pulled him close."Why don't we talk about something else?"

The two chatted about nothing in particular for a bit before the topic shifted to Hermione.

"So how are things with Mcgonagall?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Amazing. Did you know that the way she adopted me, I'm legally a half blood. I didn't even know that they could do that!" Hermione smiled brightly. Harry tilted his head confused.

"How did they do that?"

"Well they used some spell to change my magical imprint from showing muggle parents to showing that I had a magical ancestor."

"That's amazing Mi!" Harry smiled brightly and hugged her. Hermione blushed lightly and they pulled apart.

"I think it's time to go to are dorms Harry." Hermione smiled and they left.

Once they got to the dorm Hermione went to bed and Neville walked up to him. He looked worried and Harry felt bad for him.

"What's wrong Neville?" Harry asked looking at him.

"It's Draco! He said he wanted to fight you! Courtyard on sunday! He said he would settle for me if you didn't show up! What are you going to do Harry? You can't fight him! You'll get in trouble!" Neville whimpered. It was clear that he didn't want Harry to get hurt.

"I'm not going to show up. I don't have to go. Who said I did. Did you tell Mcgonagall about the threat?" harry asked pulling his friend close. Neville nodded, shaking lightly in Harry's arms. "Neville I am not going to let him hurt you! I promise ok Neville? They are not going to hurt you." Harry gently bet his hair.

"Thank you Harry. That kid is rude! I don't know what's wrong with him. I meen I know he's a pureblood but that is not an excuse! I just wish I understood why they acted like that! I mean they all are mean, and rude, and only care about themselves!" Neville was still trembling slightly, but he seemed a bit calmer. He seemed to enjoy Harry's warmth. Harry smiled lightly and didn't let go until he was sure that Neville would be ok. It took five minutes but he did end up calming down.

"Thank you Harry. You're a really good friend. I wish more people were like you. You, Hermione, Mcgonagall, Fred, George and Lee." Neville smiled brightly.

"If you ever need anything Neville, even just support, tell me ok? I'm here if you kneed me. I can listen and talk if you want." Harry smiled and headed to bed with Neville.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning Harry woke up and entered the Great hall like normal. However today he had a mission. He said a quick hello to his friends and quickly found Oliver Wood. Olier was sitting with his friends and was surprised when Harry walked up.

"What is it Harry?" Oliver asked with a smile moving over so he could sit.

"I have to talk to you about practice today Oliver." Harry sat and Oliver became slightly concerned.

"What about them?" He raised an eyebrow. "You know I want my team in perfect condition for the game next week."

"I know. It's just that.-" Harry took a breath. "-Malfoy threatened Neville yesterday. I know that the teachers can handle a git like Malfoy but…"

"You promised your friend your protection and he's still frightened. You want to know if you can have the day off." Oliver interrupted,he had a stern look on his face and Harry actually felt nervous, he nodded.

"I'm proud of you Harry. But I have a better idea." Oliver now had a look of pride on his face as he leaned close to Harry's ear. "Bring him along and we will all protect Neville as a team." Harry smiled at Oliver.

"Alright I'll talk to him about it. If not I can lock him up in the dorms right?" Harry had a true Marauderer's look in his eyes. Oliver chuckled lightly at his spirit.

"I'm afraid not." Oliver smiled and they both started laughing. People around them looked at them for a bit before going back to their conversations. This made them laugh even more. Concerned, Mcgonagall walked up.

"What seems to be that matter here boys?" She asked sternly. The two quickly calmed down.

"Sorry Professor. It's just Harry hear really does seem to be a good fit for this houses other side." Oliver said and it was clear Mcgonagall understood. She gently rolled her eyes and went to sit back down when Neville let out a yell. One of the Slytherins had grabbed him around the neck and were trying to pull him out of his seat. Mcgonagall quickly ran up to them. She pulled the slytherin of.

"What on earth were you trying to do to Mr. Longbottom Ms. Zabin?" Mcgonagall demanded as she helped Neville to the bench. His breathing was hitched and it took him a bit to catch his breath before he ran to Harry. Oliver walked up with a stern look in his face.

"Professor I'm sorry but he's going to spend the day with us. If they try anything I'm giving my team permission to do as they see fit." He said with a truly dark glare. Mcgonagall seemed surprised, but nodded all the same. It was clear that she understood what was at stake.

Remus walked up slowly. He seemed a bit nervous and was holding a letter in his hand. Mcgonagall couldn't help but remember what had happened the first time he did this. She gently lead him to the grand staircase and sat him down on the steps.

"Remus what happened?" She kneeled and looked him in the eye. She didn't know if he had family left or what had happened.

"She escaped." Remus whimpered lightly looking Mcgonagall in the eye. "She sent me this Minny. She got out and she's after me. Me and my family."


	7. Chapter 7

The following weeks it was increasingly clear that something was wrong. Remus had still done the lessons, but he didn't go home like he had been every so often. Also he had become increasingly nervous and jumpy. Harry was starting to worry about him.

"Dad you're stressing me out! What's happened?" Harry demanded one night as he followed Remus to his room. Remus paused then shook his head. "Dad!"

"Look Harry. I can deal with his on my own. I don't need you to worry about me." Remus sighed lightly, quickly glancing at Harry. He felt bad for lying but he really didn't want Harry to worry about him.

"I don't believe you! I know you got a letter I saw it! What ever that letter said scared you enough to bring it to Mcgonagall's attention! That's not a small thing Dad! Don't lie to me!" Harry whimpered as he stepped in front of Remus. Remus sighed deeply, knowing that Harry wouldn't drop it no matter what happened.

"Look Kiddoh, my great Aunt escaped Azkaban. She was a pure blood and she didn't like that my mum married my was even less happy when I was born and even less when I was bit. But Dad trusted her. So whenever they were busy figuring out what they would do to keep me safe, I stayed with her. Thinking about it she treated me similar to how the Dursleys treated you. I was locked in a small room during the full moons. It was large enough for a human, but not a werewolf. She abused me in human form too Harry." Remus whimpered and picked Harry up with ease. "I taught myself how to fight back and one day I told Mom what she was doing to me. Nothing happened. My Aunt acted like she did nothing and that she just disliked my mom. My second year here I got a letter from my Aunt saying that she killed mum and that she was after me. I showed Mcgonagall and she brought it to Mad Eye's attention. Mad Eye arrested my Aunt who had not only killed Mum but Dad as well." Remus sat Harry on his couch, before continuing. "Now my Aunt is after me and my family."

Harry looked ready to cry and Remus gently soothed his son.

"What's her name?" Harry asked tilting his head. He whimpered lightly as he looked at his father.

"Anibethia." Remus held Harry close. "It's ok though Harry. Mad Eye is with Sirius and I'm here. Were all safe. If she tries something she will eather be brought right back or killed. We have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let her hurt you. If you want to work on training more often I can teach you all after classes. But it's safe ok?" Remus gently pet Harry's hair. Harry had started to cry and Remus couldn't help but to feel bad. He simply held his son close and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry Buddy. I didn't want to scare you. That's why you were not informed. I wanted to keep you safe, but I guess I just made it worse didn't I?" Remus looked at Harry who shook his head.

"I'm worried about you you Oaf! Not just because of this! Yes this scares me but it also opened my eyes! You don't pity yourself. You hate yourself! Don't you? You can't stand your own presence because you want to die! Dad I think you need to talk to someone about that! I don't want to lose you!" Harry yelled thru the tears. Remus looked at him carefully. He didn't know how to respond to Harry. It was true that he didn't like himself, but he didn't want to die.

"Harry. That's not really true. I don't like myself sure, but I don't want to die." Remus shook his head. "I don't want anything to happen to you because I love you and your father. I hope you understand Harry. I never want to hurt you in any way. If you want me to talk to someone I can. Just please don't worry about me too much." Harry nodded.

The next morning Harry woke next to Remus who was actually being quite adorable. Remus was on his back, holding a small slightly torn silver bear, and was nibbling it's ear. Harry couldn't help but aww at him. This woke him up and cause Harry to chuckle as the bear was still in his mouth. Remus paused then put the bear down on the bed. "You saw nothing." He said dead siriusly. Harry chuckled but nodded. He didn't want to embarrass him. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to tease.

"What's it's name?" Harry asked chuckling. Remus shook his head with a small smile.

"Shivers and he's been my teddy since I was six." Remus chuckled lightly as well and held Harry close. "Feeling better?"

Harry nodded and smiled at Remus. He paused a he felt a twinge of guilt in his heart.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of having a death wish. I just worry about you sometimes Dad." Harry smiled as he looked at Remus who continued to smile. It was clear that he didn't care about a little mes up.

"It's alright Harry. I probably came off like I had one anyways. It's not your fault that I can sound like that. A lot of people think I do anyways." Remus hugged his son closely with a smile as he let out a small purr. Harry was surprised when it calmed him. He actually didn't even know that Remus could purr.

"Werewolves purr?" Harry asked a bit confused, Rmus just nodded. "What?"

"They only purr when they feel safe, are with someone they trust, or when they can tell that a relative feels upset. Well there are mating reasons but that's a different kind of purr." Remus sighed lightly and sent him to get dressed. It was still a school day, not matter how worried his son was.

Class were normal until Harry got to Charms. Flitwick was talking to Mcgonagall in a hushed tone. Mcgonagall's matched and Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He quickly walked up to them, not drawing attention to himself.

"I can't believe she's been spotted, a town not too far from here." Flitwick sighed and looked at Harry with a small look in his eye. It was clear that he didn't want Harry to know what was going on.

"I already know. Dad told me because I was worried. I'll be careful, I promise. Heck I solemnly swear it." Harry smiled, lightly chuckling as he noticed the shocked look on Mcgonagall's face. He quickly walked to his seat.

After classes Harry and Hermione went to the library like normal. Harry was still a bit worried about the sightings and it was clear that Hermione could tell.

"Look Harry, she can't get in. Dumbledore won't let her. Even if she does get passed him, she won't be let anywhere near you or your dad." Hermione pulled him close and hugged him. The hug was long and sweet and Harry could smell the sweet strawberry shampoo she used. Harry smiled brightly.

"Thank you Hermione, it's good to have a friend like you." Harry said pulling back from the hug and turning back to his work. Sitting there was a small brown toad, that had an oddly wide smile on it's face. Hopping down it turned into Neville. Harry smiled brightly at his friend.

"I managed to do it Harry. Mcgonagall even gave me points for showing her." Neville smiled brightly. "Other news, I didn't know you two were dating!" Neville smiled and before Harry or Hermione could retort he had turned back into a toad and hopped off.

"We're doomed." Hermione sighed lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day of exams and Harry was extremely nervous. They had either not studied or forgotten what they had. Harry was worried for a different reason. Unlike his classmates he also had a physical exam, an Occlumency exam, and Mcgonagall wanted to see how far his training had come and if he was an animagus yet. He had but that was besides the point. He also had known that Quirrel was going to try and take the stone soon. Harry knew that he would have to tell his friends about the future, he just wasn't ready to. Harry sighed as he headed to his first exam.

During the exam Harry was surprised by some of the because they were hard, but because they now seemed quite elementary. The only questions he truly got stuck on was the bonus questions that were all worth another ten points. Harry chuckled realizing that meant Hermione got one wrong.

 _Bonus question 1)_

 _Your standing in a dark room alone in a Muggle household. The light has exploded and you can't see a thing. All you know is that was your last bulb. Your little brother sits giggling, looking towards the now broken light. What do you do?_

 _I would use Luminos to light the room up. I would first see how badly broken it was. If only the bulb had burst then I would fix turn the switch to off, so I wouldn't get hurt and put it back after casting Reparo. If the hole fixture broke I would simply cast a Reparo on it. After fixing the light I would talk to my brother about it. Depending on how old he is I would say different things._

All three questions were like this and Harry was pretty sure he got them all right. After his exam he met up with his friends to study for the next one, History of Magic. That's when Harry decided, that he wasn't going to tell them unless he absolutely had too. He smiled as they all studied before it was time to see Mcgonagall.

When Harry arrived Ron, Lee, Fred,and George were all there. He smiled up at Mcgonagall when she walked in. "All of you have had a year's worth of training. Neville, Hermione, and Susan have all had five marks added to their exams. If you all manage turn into and out of your animal forms with ease, you will also have ive marks added to your exams." Mcgonagall said smiling. They all took turns transforming into animal form, then back. They all easily got the marks.

History of Magic wasn't a hard exam to study for. All they had to do was read their entire textbooks, which Harry and Hermione already had. They all spent about an hour quizzing each other before lunch. After lunch Harry and Neville walked out to the Quidditch field for the day's practice. Despite the exams that were taking place that week, Oliver had still managed to find a way to get them to train all week.

Neville smiled happily as he watched until it happened. Neville had released the snitch for Harry, as he decided to make himself useful, and had headed to his seat when he was grabbed by a Slytherin girl. It took a few seconds for Harry to notice and when he did he did something incredible. He fluew up, caught the snitch, rushed down and just barely missed the girl's face with his broom. He quickly dismounted it before pulling Neville away. "Please leave my friend alone."

The girl huffed and stormed off. Oliver was close behind Harry with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Neville. I should have noticed faster…"

"Oliver shut up you're not the one who notices things. Me and the twins do. You have to watch the goals, we have to watch everywhere else." Harry interrupted with a huff as the twins flew down.

"Sorry about that Nev-" Fred started, or George. Harry really couldn't tell.

"But we didn't notice-" The other added looking at his feet.

"Until Harry did something." They finished together.

Neville smiled lightly and pulled his freinds close, laughing lightly.

"It's ok. I think Harry scared her good enough!" Neville was beaming brightly. It was clear that he was happy that the girl was dealt with to begin with.

The next day Harry easily finished his exams. He knew the answers already and had already knew he did well. Harry and Hermione studied a bit for their Transfiguration exam before joining everyone else for lunch.

"So, how did you all do on your first two exams?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I think I did pretty good. History was extremely easy, and Charms I only had to think hard on the bonus questions. They seemed a bit ridiculous. But at the same time they made sense." Harry admitted with a smile. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"What did you say for the third one?" Hermione asked and Ron shook his head.

"I said that I would pick the child up and repair the carriage. Then I would make sure the child was alright and put him down before repairing the rest of the broken objects." Harry said and Hermione nodded. "Same but I'm not sure if that's all there was to it. It feels like I missed something." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You two are way too smart for your own good." Susan teased walking up. She quickly sat beside Ron. "I couldn't even figure those questions out. But History was surprisingly easy."

"I can agree with that." Neville smiled. Everyone smiled and chuckled. "So everyone is able to do the transformation now?"

"Yup, and we're all getting good at it too." Harry smiled brightly.

The next day Harry went to his Transfiguration exam. It wasn't too hard and Harry actually did well transforming the rat, to the point he got ten extra marks. Then he joined his friends outside for their physical. After the two exams Harry ate and joined his friends on the pitch. By the end of practice Harry was exhausted.

The next next three exams were easy. The only exam that he had left was Defence and he was ready for it.

Once he got to the exam he sat down and waited. It was a few minutes until Quirrel walked in and handed them their exams. Harry looked at it and was shocked by the simplicity of it. The questions were easy, the answers were obvious, and it took him no time to complete. Apparently Remus had over guessed the difficulty of the exam, or would have made it harder himself. Harry handed his in with the rest of the class and left.

At lunch Harry was surprised to see his friends huddled, all looking at something.

"What is it?" Harry asked Hermione passed him the paper with a smile. "She's been caught Harry!"

Harry smiled brightly as he sat down. "When did they catch her?" He gave the paper back, not really caring to read it.

"Yesterday. Now you and Remus don't have to be so strung up about it." Ron smiled at his friend.

"That's amazing." Harry smiled brightly.

Once exams were over Harry went back to focusing on the stone. He had told Ron and Neville about it and what he thought Quirrel was up to and they agreed to help as well.

"I have the cloak." Harry smiled pulling it out. "I know it probably won't cover us all but in are animal forms it should." Harry smiled brightly.

"What about Peevees?" Neville asked and Harry shook his head.

"We can deal with Peevees if he get's in our way."


	9. Chapter 9

A week after the exam, Harry and his friends stayed up past curfew. They were going to stop Quirrell form taking the Stone if it was the last thing they ever did. Once they were all ready they headed out of the dorm, put the cloak on, and turned into their animal forms. Ron climbed onto Hermione and Neville rode Harry. Then they made their way to the third floor corridor, narrowly avoiding Flitch.

"Who goes there?" Peevees said floating in front off the door. Harry indicated for them to stay quiet. "I know you're there!"

Harry rolled his eyes and transformed back, picking up Hermione as he did.

"The Bloody Baron had his own reasons for being invisible Peeves. I have business here tonight, so leave and don't return this night." Harry held back a few coughs, making his voice hoarse hurt.

"I'm so sorry your Bloodiness sir." With that Peeves flew off. After Peeves was gone Harry cleared his throat.

"That hurts." He said as they entered. He was surprised to see the harp that was left, was still playing a tune. He smiled and put his friends on the ground so they could turn back and took off the cloak.

"What was that?" Neville asked quietly and Harry shrugged.

"The only person I knew he would listen to." Harry admitted and opened the trapdoor for his friends. They all jumped in, Harry left it open as he jumped after them. He let out a oumf as he landed in the vines.

"I kneed to know what they are Harry, I kneed light." Neville said looking around in the dark.

"Luminos." Harry lit his wand up so that Neville had a better view.

"Devil's Snare. They don't like heat." Neville said as the vines started to squeeze them.

On cue Hermione sent a Bluebell flame at the vines, which let go instantly.

"Now were the bloody Hell are we?" Ron asked looking around the room. It was full of flying keys. Harry smiled lightly.

"Ron what kind of a key do you suppose fit's that door?" Harry asked. Ron just shook his head.

"Large, old and silver I would say." Neville said pointing to an injured key. "Like that one Harry."

Harry smiled and ran up to the brooms before taking off. He quickly flew around trying to re find the key. That was a surprisingly hard task. The other keys kept attacking him. What surprised him was Neville flying up and distracting the keys for him. That made Harry's job a lot easier. He quickly grabbed the key and landed. Neville wasn't far behind him. Harry unlocked the door.

The next room made Harry, Neville and Hermione groan lightly. A giant game of Wizarding heard Ron cheer.

"Harry, Neville pawns, Hermione Bishop, and I will take Night" Ron smiled as the pieces let him take over.

"White moves first." Harry said preparing himself for the game. A white Pawn moved up four.

About an hour passed and Harry realized that there was only one mooe that Ron could make. Ron had to sacrifice himself so that he could take the king. Ron, Hermione, and Neville soon figured it out after him.

"Ron don't you dare!" Neville yelled in fear.

"I have to Neville! I have to! It's either me or you and I'm not sacrificing you!" Ron called back causing his three friends to tilt their heads.

"What are you saying Ron?" Neville yelled back.

"I have no idea." Ron said before moving. This drew the Queen out of the way. The Queen slammed ron to the ground hard and Neville yelled.

"Neville, stay put just a little longer ok?" Harry looked at his friend who nodded as Harry went ahead and took the Black king. Once the king thrue down it's crown Harry nodded to Neville, who ran to Rin's side and brought him off the board.

"Let's go Harry. I think those two will need to talk after Ron wakes up." Hermione smiled brightly and brought Harry into the next room.

The next room was the Potions riddle and Harry nodded at Hermione. Hermione walked up to the potions and read the riddle.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." Hermione smiled and grabbed the two good potions. Handing the one for the black fire to Harry.

"You are amazing Hermione, now take the potion and bring our friends to the hospital wing!"Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, what if you need help?" Hermione asked, clearly worried about her friend. Harry smiled and simply kissed her.

"I'll be fine Mione." Harry smiled, taking the potion and going into the room with Quirrell, the Mirror, and Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

As Harry walked in he shoved his wand into his back pocket. He knew that he wouldn't really use it, and that he would probably just use his martial arts and the fact that Quirrell couldn't touch him. He took a few deep breath as he approached the Mirror.

"Hello Potter, are you surprised to see me?" Quirrell asked walking up to him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not." Harry said looking at him and Quirrell's eyes darkened. It was actually kind of frightening.

"And why is that Harry Potter! Why did you know that I would try and take the Stone! Why did you know about the Troll! Do you know about the future?" Quirrell asked and Harry smirked.

"No, I am the future." Harry snarled walking up to the Mirror. He was a bit surprised by what he saw. He saw an adult him surrounded by his family, friends and kids. "I am way too young to be wanting kids yet." He chuckled.

"Well that is an interesting thing you want Potter, I killed you parents so you can never have them." Voldemort said as Quirrell took off his turban.

"No you didn't. You killed a close family member and his wife. You did not kill Dad or Pupa." Harry had a small dark look in his eyes. "But you did hurt them and for that I hate you. So come on and try. Try and kill me you parasite." Harry held out his arms. It took Voldemort a bit before he snarled.

"Kill him! Kill him!" With that Quirrell charged at him. Harry dodged and kicked him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. Harry took his chance and jumped on his back, holding his face. Quirrell screamed in pain and thru Harry off as Voldemort took complete control of the man's brane. Harry had no pity for him. He knew the man would die. He knew the man tried to frame Snape. Harry fought as hard a he could but it wasn't enough. He had to pull out his wand.

"Reducto." Harry yelled pointing the wand at Voldemort. What surprised and disgusted him was the effect it had on the already burnt man. Quirrell's body exploded all over the place, Harry was just out of the splatter zone, but that did not help his stomach. He kneeled over and puked. Harry took a few moments to collect and clean himself before he stood and walked out, right into Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy are you quite alright?" Dumbledore asked. Herry just walked past him with a small glare.

"Is Quirrel alive?"

"No. He died." Harry said curtly before leaving Dumbledore behind in the dungeon.

Harry went to the Hospital Wing to get something for his stomach and to see if Ron was alright. When he got there he was happy to see that Ron was awake, but slightly shocked to see Neville cuddling into him.

"He refused his own bed, said that he wanted to make sure Ron was completely ok." Hermione smiled brightly. "So Madame Pomfrey let him stay with Ron."

Harry chuckled and pulled Hermione close. She smiled brightly.

"Two adorable couples." Remus smiled as he walked up. "You alright Harry? You're a bit pail."

"Yah, I was just a bit sick. It's not every day that you're nearly splattered with burnt dead man." Harry sighed lightly. "I just needed something for my stomach." Remus nodded and handed him a small vial.

"Popy thought you might need this." Remus smiled as Harry took it. Hermione held him close. The two smiled at Ron and Neville.

"I should be good to go tomorrow so I'm not missing the end of the year ceremony." Ron smiled brightly.

"I was already released." Neville smiled brightly and kissed Ron's forehead. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Can I speak with the boys?" Remus asked looking at Harry and Hermione who both nodded and walked out.

"You know that it's going to be hard being in love right?" Remus asked sitting on the end of Ron's bed. "It's easier as a Wizard because we're already a understanding of these things. As well as the fact that Dumbledore is gay, but it's still hard."

Ron nodded as he held Neville close. He smiled lightly. "It's going to be ok. Remus you are happy being openly in a relationship with Sirius, I'm going to be equally happy with Neville." Neville blushed deeply and smiled.

"Good, cause if you break each others hearts it's going to hurt a lot."Remus smiled then left.

The ceremony was amazing the whole hall was decked out in red and gold. Then Dumbledore did the great thing he did before, just to finalize the win. He awarded Harry and Hermione fifty points and Ron and Neville sixty. Gryffindor was way in the leed this time. That filled Harry's heart with joy. He was even happier knowing that he would be going home to a good house.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke the day after coming home and he already missing his friends. He knew that if things stayed the same, he would not be getting any letters from his friends and that he would have a run in with a crazy house elf. Luckily there was one defence. His friends kept visiting. Ron was always a bit happier with Neville and he always felt warm inside with Hermione.

"Hey Harry! Why haven't you responded to anyone's letters?" Ron asked looking at him kind of sadly. Neville pulled Ron close with a smile.

"I haven't gotten any, I think someone's stopping them." Harry huffed lightly and Ron nodded.

"Well do you want to come and stay over at the burrow for the rest of the summer?" Ron asked with a bright smile, Neville whispered something in Ron's ear and he simply chuckled.

"Yes today is the day that we will officially tell Mum." Harry chuckled as Sirius walked up.

"So this is where the happy couple wandered off to. I was getting you something to eat, and poof." He said smiling. "He can go over if you want. I'm sorry if I offended you two. I shouldn't have teased about mating." Neville went bright red and buried his face into Ron's shoulder.

"Sirius! Teye are literally twelve! They don't kneed to worry about that yet!" Remus yelled and Ron shivered. It was definitely from years of going to Hogwarts. Harry chuckled lightly as Sirius pulled Remus close and quietly whispered, "Yah but you should soon. Your feeling the heat already aren't you?"Remus sighed but leaned into Sirius with a nodd.

"And the moon." Remus groaned in slight pain. Sirius gently kissed his forehead.

"Harry, let's go pack and get you ready and you can head out tonight. Your Dad's just gonna have a bit of a hard moon this week." Sirius lead Harry to his room.

"Heat moon?" Harry had read about them, the worst kind of a moon without a mate, but easiest with one. Sirius nodded his head and Harry sighed. Remus was normally really sore after them but he was happy. Harry always liked seeing his Dads happy.

Sirius and Harry quickly packed and headed downstairs. They happily met Author and Molly with bright smiles. Arthur helped Harry get his stuff into the car, Molly stayed behind to talk to Sirius and Remus about the moon.

"You are into that?" Molly was still a bit unused to the idea of them mating, but she clearly respected them.

"Molly if we were not meant to be able to love each other, we would not have been made to enjoy it." Sirius rolled his eyes lightly and Molly got a small apologetic look in her eyes.

"Sirius that's not exactly what I meant. I mean, doesn't he bite? I just worry about how harsh he get's with you Siri." Molly weakly smiled at the man.

"You going to have to have a long talk with your son than." Sirius sighed lightly and Molly froze.

"Who? Sirius what one is gay?" Molly's face was clear with her emotion. She wasn't upset, of mad, she was surprised that he knew and disappointed that she hadn't notice.

"You know that I can't tell you and that me saying even just what I did kind of hurt me Molly. What if they weren't ready? What if I just outed them? Molly you know that hurts my heart to think about." Molly nodded then said her goodbyes.

"Are they going to be ok Mum?" Ron asked smiling brightly. Molly nodded, but it was clear she still felt bad. Harry nudged Ron. "Mum I think I'm gay." Ron pulled Neville close and his Mother just smiled weakly and pulled him close.

"I'm just sorry that I never noticed Ronnie, I'm proud of you. I'm guessing it's Neville then?" Molly pulled back and Ron nodded pulling Neville close.

"Oh pour Minny. She already had to deal with Sirius and Remus' mating habits."Artour chuckled lightly. "Heck if you ever want to know what not to do ask them." Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Dad said they're too young for that kind of stuff anyways, told me it might hurt if they try too soon. They both have to enter a sort of cycle." Harry said and Molly tilted her head.

"I'm going to kill that man. He shouldn't have even brought it up." Molly huffed lightly. "You shouldn't know about it."

Harry started laughing. "Pupa told me when he found out that me and Hermione were going out and told them when he learned of their relationship. Dad just explained that we had to wait."

"Anything else I should know?" Molly asked tilting her head.

"We are all animagus." Harry smiled when she did. It was clear that she had already known that.

'Your all good kids. I hope you never change." With that they headed out to the Burroh.


	12. Chapter 12

Onne everyone reached the Burrow harry smiled. He was happy to see everyone was there. Hermione ran up to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry gently kissed back for a second then pulled away and nodded at Molly. Hermione turned a bright red.

"Sorry ." Hermione smiled at her and Molly smiled.

"Don't worry about it dear. Ron and Neville were snogging in the car."Ron went the red of his hair. "And please call me Molly." Hermione smiled brightly. Harry gently nuzzled his girlfriend.

"I never told you what the Mirror showed me did I?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head.

"It showed me and everyone and kids. Lots of kids." Harry smiled brightly. Ron, Hermione, and Molly did as well.

Harry smiled as Ginny walked out, but he was surprised when she was actually able to talk to him.

"Hello Harry. I'm Ginny." Ginny smiled up to him.

"Hello Ginny." Harry smiled brightly at her.

"I hope I'm going to be in a good house." Ginny smiled brightly. Harry chuckled lightly with a smile. "You will, I know it Ginny." Ginny chuckled and walked off.

Ron tilted his head as he watched her. "What was that about?" Harry simply shook his head chuckling.

"I have no idea Buddy." Harry smiled as Ron showed him around. They all smiled as they walked up to the twins room. Harry knocked and smiled as they let him in.

"Hello Harry." Fred smiled leading Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville in. The three walked up and saw George ,in animal form, on the bed. He seemed quite Peaceful and Harry had to admit, kind of cute. On the end of the bed was a small Budgie. Harry chuckled lightly.

"George, Lee." Fred said smiling as they turned back. Lee sighed and George groaned lightly but they buth seemed happy to see Harry and Hermione.

"So I suppose we need to say are names?" Susan asked walking up, Fred nodded. "Alright I'm Justice."

"I'm Sun." Fred smiled.

"Flame." George added.

"Q-Bird." Lee smiled.

"Fluffy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Quick Jump." Neville smiled brightly.

"Chitter." Ron sighed lightly.

"MoonPaw." Harry said with a nod. This caught the Twins attention however.

"Aren't your parents Padfoot and Moony?" Fred asked, smiling at Harry's nodd. "That's amazing."

The group hung out until lunch.

"Kid's it time for lunch!" Molly called into the room. The group ran down happily and sat at the table. They are were cheery and didn't mind much when their mother told them to deknome the lawn.

This time around Harry found it easy to help and even though Hermione to do it. Susan also found it easy. Harry was too busy teaching Hermione to notice Lee and the Twins sneaking off. Ron smiled brightly and held Neville close. "I'm pretty sure that they are going to do something." Neville nodded happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was enjoying himself at the Weasley's, but he was headed home for his birthday with all of his friends. Once they arrived Sirius pulled him close with a smile.

"Homesick Pup?" Sirius asked smiling brightly with a cuckle.

"Maybe a little bit." Harry admitted smiling brightly. Sirius gently kissed his son's forehead.

"Let's go inside and open gifts alright Harry?" Sirius asked leading them inside happily. The kids followed they were inside Remus started handing Harry his gifts. The first one was from Remus, and was a book on all kinds of magic. The next was from Ron, a large stuffed dog. The twins had given him a large prank package. Sirius had gotten him a charmed necklace. The next two gifts were beautiful but hard. One was Lily's wand the other was James'. Harry teared up slightly as he felt the pull of magic. They were both strong wands and they both needed a good user.

"Thank you." He smiled brightly.

"Not so fast Mr. Black. You still have one gift left." Mcgonagall knew she had made another good entrance when Harry ran up and hugged her.

"Here you are Harry." She smiled and handed him the box. When Harry opened the box he smiled brightly, at the clearly charmed collar.

"Thank you." Harry smiled brightly and put it on. The collar was black with red and gold detailing with a silver coloured wolf charm and a golden lion. Remus smiled brightly.

"It's a beautiful collar Minny." Remus smiled brightly and Minny nodded. She had known that the boy would like it.

Remus chuckled knowing what one of the spells had to be. Sirius had clearly picked up on it to because he had also started laughing. Hermione smiled and put hers on. She had taken it off so that it would be a surprise for Harry. Ron, whose birthday had been the week before, also put his on. Susan, Neville, the Twins and Lee all looked exited. Hermione's had a cat and Ron's a squirrel were Harry's had a wolf. They were all the same colour. The group smiled and went to play in the Quidditch pitch.

"It's good to see a group of friends getting along like that." Mcgonagall smiled brightly looking at Sirius.

"Yah, it is good to see those guys playing nice. But Minny I have to tell you something. We don't know how much has changed due to Harry's actions. We don't know who the Defence teacher is." Sirius sighed. "I don't want it to be Lockheart. I don't even want to believe that was ever an option." He shot a quick glance at Remus. "You know what the man is capable of and willing to do."

Mcgonagall sighed and nodded and huffed lightly. It was well known why the two men hated Lockhart. In their sixth year Lockheart had forced himself on Remus, successfully but had taken a long time for him to heal but he then proceded to beat the shit out of Lockhart. It had been quite clear to Mcgonagall that it wasn't the first time the boy had successfully raped remus, but it wa the first time he had done anything about it. When Mcgonagall suggested that he reported Lockhart Remus had appeared afraid.

"Why didn't Remus press charges?" Mcgonagall asked quietly looking at Sirius. Sirius let out a small sigh.

"I'm assuming that you know that it wasn't the first time Remus had been taken?" Sirius asked and Mcgonagall nodded. "Remus come here a moment." She winced slightly as the man walked up. He clearly had heard them talking and looked ready to hurt the man.

"She already knew Remmy. But she needs to hear everything from you." Sirius gently pet his hair. Remus nodded.

"Ever since I entered my second year, Lockheart was hitting on me and flirting. Once we hit our third year he started to force himself on me, but I was able to get away. Until I started getting my heat cycle. He forced himself on me the first day of heat and I gave in. He got the upperhand and I let him. I let him take me because I was in pain already. I didn't care how bad he could hurt me because I was already in such an unbearably painful because...Minny I went into heat a year early. I was twelve still. I shouldn't have gone into heat my fourth year. But I was a year early. My body wasn't ready." Remus was on the verge of tears. Mcgonagall pulled him close and rubbed his back.

"But why didn't you press charges?" Mcgonagall asked gently. Remus nuzzled into Mcgonagall's chest.

"He said that he would out me. He had it figured out why I was in heat. He used silver chains, and said he would chain my neck if I told anyone. If that didn't kill me everyone would know I was a werewolf." Remus whimpered and forced his face onto Mcgonagall's shoulder. Mcgonagall just pet the now bawling man's head. "Remus go join Sirius. I have a letter to wright." Mcgonagall said with a small smile to calm the man. Remus did as he was told.

"Truce agreement?" Siriu asked and Mcgonagall nodded.

 _Dear Severus Snape,_

 _As head of the Gryffindor house I am requesting that Slytherin Gryffindor Truce Agreement number six thirty-two be activated and that all slytherins and Gryffindors are paired up with a compatible for the upcoming year. Lockhart is back and is the new Defence teacher._

 _Please respond as soon as possible with any questions, or concerns._

 _Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Dear Mcgonagall,_

 _I am afraid to say that what you are indicating is not quite the right agreement. Did you even read the agreement book?_

 _What you are suggesting is a pair up, indicating agreement number Seven twenty. However since it is an ex-common enemy it should be categorised as either seven fifty four a or seven fifty four b. If you do not understand then I request permission to discus these agreements in person._

 _Thank you for bringing this to my attention,_

 _Severus Snape_

 _P.S Yes this means a truce between Me, Remus and, Sirius._

 _Dear Snape,_

 _I was not informed of this book. I only heard of plans. However, afterwords numbers seemed to mean a lot more to you guys then just numbers. I do wish to speak in person about it and your behavior towards my house._

 _Mcgonagall._


	14. Chapter 14

Warning! Dark chapter! However this is a major chapter!

It was a week before Snape showed up at the house. He was let in quickly and had walked right into the dining room were everyone was seated. In his hands was a thick black book with silver and gold writing titled The Slytherin Gryffindor Truce Agreement. The pages were old and worn, but it looked oficial. Harry was surprised when Snape even gave Remus a wavering look. It was clear he knew what was going on, unlike the kids. However Fred and George had exited, but nervous, looks on their faces. Ron gasped lightly as Snape sat peacefully across from Remus.

"Alright Mcgonagall. This is the Slytherin Gryffindor Truce Agreement book. It has every single one of the thousand reasons that the two houses should get along." Snape placed the book in the middle of the table and opened it, quickly turning to a bookmarked page. "This is agreement number seven fifty four b, the one that will be activated. The agreement states that a Slytherin will always be with a Gryffindor and vice versa due to a possible danger of an old common enemy, Glittery Lockhart." Remus shuddered lightly, clearly upset by the name.

"I thought you feared no name?" Ron huffed tilting his head. Both Snape and Sirius smacked the back of it. Remus was sending Ron a death glare.

"I don't fear his name you moron! I fear what that asshole did to me! I fear what he could do to you! Do you honestly think that he won't try something! He raped me Ron! He raped me fifteen times!" Remus' voice held a deep growl.

"What?" Ron asked pail. Remus' anger faded as he realized what he had said. The looks he was getting didn't help. They all held pitty.

"How many times?" Snape asked. He sounded disgusted with the notion.

"Fifteen." Remus whimpered, shook his head, and ran off crying. The twins quickly went after him, with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Kids go play!" Sirius said pulling the rest of them out of the room, closing and locking the door.

Sirius sat across from Snape with a dark look in his eyes. Snape, Mcgonagall, Molly, and Arthur had matching looks. How could anyone do that to a fellow student, let alone the weakest fighter in the hole school.

"Alright I no longer think this situation classifies as seven fifty four. This is the possibility of a high danger person, would indicate agreement Nine ninety nine. We have never activated agreement nine ninety nine." Snape hissed deeply and Sirius nodded.

"But if you add in the fact that it's a four way danger, that's agreement one thousand. That's bad." Sirius responded.

"But those kids won't take well to it."

"That doesn't matter right now Snape! We would have hated it too!"

"What is agreement one thousand?" Mcgonagall demanded, the two rivals turned to her.

"Every student will be accompanied by an adult to class. Furthermore, detentions must not be served with the person of trouble." Sirius sighed lightly. "We have a rapist loose in Hogwarts."

Remus collapsed sobbing on his bed. He hurt all over. Pain had started shooting thru his body. But he hadn't been touched.

'Ghost Pains.' He groaned flipping onto his back and letting out a sob as he landed on a pain spot. He choked back a bit of bile as he thru himself on his side. The pain of the sudden movement won however and he hurled into the trash can that always sat beside his bed. The bile that he coughed up burned his throat. He sobbed as he flopped back onto his back. He hated the Pais that remembering brought him. He hated hiding from his friends. But he had to. He had to keep to himself. He could never let them know just how bad it was. He had to hide it all.

It had started their second year. Lockhart had found him attractive, that much was clear. What wasn't clear was why. Remus couldn't figure it out. His hair had always been kind of flat compared to Sirius' and James'. It was a sandie blond, which wasn't the worst. His eyes were the main thing he really liked about himself. They were a deep green and reminded him of forests. They also reflected his emotions,dulling with his fear and brightening with joy. Lockhart said it was what he liked.

The second day of classes Lockhart worked up his courage and asked Remus out. Remus had already started seeing Sirius so he kindly turned the man down. Lockhart kept pushing. Sirius yelled at Lockhart to 'Stop hitting on my man!' and had held Remus close. This helped Remus for and bit. The next day Lockhart tried again and again was shot down. It was clear that James and Peter were picking up on it too. Whenever the two saw Lockhart coming they brought Remus down a different hall or just held him close. It wasn't until the third month that he actually tried to do anything.

It was one of the rare times Remus was alone. He had been feeling a bit off so he had asked to get some fresh air. Mcgonagall had clearly understood so she let him go. He had just reached the courtyard when he felt the yank. It shocked him to be forced into a wall and kissed by Lockhart. He was quick to shove the man of when he felt a hand near his crotch. The rest of the year went on like this.

Things got really bad his third year. That was the year he entered heat. This is when Lockheart actually managed to get him. It wasn't painful that year, since he wasn't struggling. That was the year he didn't really know how to. The sixth year was when it happened. Lockhart had gotten upset about something Remus had either said or done, not that it was clear, and had gotten really violent with him. After Lockheart left him there bloody and beat. It wasn't until Snape happened to come along, for something to happen.

Snape walked in, not knowing what he was about to see. When he saw Remus the first thing he did, was puke due to the shape Remus was in. Then he yelled for help until Sirius ran in. Finally he ran off to get Mcgonagall and Poppy.

Remus groaned as the twins ran into his room. The pain had just about doubled and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with them. The twins smiled lightly at him, each sitting on one side of the bed.

"You know Fred. I think we can make good use of this information." George said smiling at his brother.

"I think we can indeed George." Fred responded smiling back.

"But what use is it if it brings someone so much pain?" George tilted his head.

"It's worthless Fred. Unless someone want's it to be worth something. You know that, and I know that."

"So then George, why doesn't Remus know that?" Fred asked shaking his head lightly.

Remus sighed as he slowly sat up.

"I do want it to mean something. It's just that I can't help but hurt when I remember." Remus said sitting against the headboard. Then he paused. "But that's not all you mean is it?"

Fred smiled at his brother then looked at Remus.

"I get it. Sometimes you just want to forget. Honestly the fact that you are live right now impresses me. You lost so much and you know so much pain, but that's all you're letting it be Remus. I know you're scared but use that to be brave." Fred smiled at him and Remus couldn't help but smile back. It was a small week smile, but it was something.

"You know everyone is worried about you, right?" George stood and Remus nodded.

"Just give me a bit to clean up then I'll come down." Remus sighed, shooing the twins from his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus stretched as he walked down the stairs. He was still shaken up by the memories but he was going to try and put it behind him. Somethings you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy, and rape was one of those things for Remus. He knew the feeling personally and now that the man who had rapes him was teaching his son, he was absolutely terrified. But he was also becoming really mad the more he thought about it.

Remus had told Dumbledoor that Lockheart had been taking advantage of his situation and nothing had been done. Not a single thing! He didn't even question it. To make maters worse, he wasn't even offered the chance to teach. He didn't know what the man was planing, but it was cruel.

"Dad?" He was pulled out of his thought by Harry, who pulled him into a large hug. It was clear Harry was scared for his father. He really didn't want to upset his father.

"It's going to be ok Cub, I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again. We have a plan. I'm sure of it. There are agreements that can protect you. I'm just afraid that Dumbledoor might not accept them and that you kids will have to do them yourself. This is a very dark matter. Lockheart is much worse than I think you truly ever knew. He's capable of manipulation, and is worthy of being called a true force of evil. Please don't let him manipulate you, and if he tries anything call me immediately." Remus ranted fearfully, his voice full of emotion as he fought back tears.

"Moony!" Sirius yelped pulling his husband into a deep hug. "Please don't scare our Pup. He's going thru enough as is." He gently wiped Remus' tears with a weak smile. "Besides, foe all we know he had the same tastes as me. A somewhat rugged person with scars and truly amazing eyes."

"He liked my eyes Siri. That's why he wanted me! Look at Harry's eyes! They are not normal eyes." Harry couldn't help but notice exactly how dull his eyes had gone, loosing almost all colour.

"I wont let him do anything to me. I promos." Harry said reassuringly, following his fathers to the dining room.

A few months latter, it was time for Harry and his friends to go back to school and Harry was ready for it this time. He had asked Sirius and Remus to go with him to the train. Sadly they were still after the Weaslys and were still locked out, much to the ever growing anger of Remus. f course he knew that the wall would be locked but he had already been in a bad mood. Between Molly's insistence that they had scared the children, to Dumbledore's insistence that he would have never hired anyone dangerous, now this? If he hadn't of had Sirius around to calm him, he probably would of had a premature transformation right there and then.

"Remus it's ok. Molly gave us the keys in case anything happened. We can drive them to school." Sirius said rubbing the mans back. Remus whimpered sadly. Neville tilted his head and Ron looked worried, but also confused.

"Do you want to be a bit late? I can send Minny a letter. I know she wont be disappointed." Sirius continued watching his mate closely.

"Ok love, I suppose your right. We should head to the car now." Sirius held Remus close with his arm. Now even Harry seamed confused at his Pupa's actions He knew that Sirius knew how to calm Remus, but he had never seen the man do this.

"What are you doing Pupa?" Harry asked as he followed the two men to the car with Neville and Ron right behind him. It was clear that the two boys just wanted to know why they couldn't get on the train.

"I was just reading his body language. He's a lot madder than you would have seen him ever Harry. Near premature transformation mad. Do you remember what I told you about those?" Sirius asked pulling Harry close. Harry paused before nodding. Premature Transformations were both rare and extremely painful. They only happened when the person in question was under immense stress. It wasn't good for the person who went thru it.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter started light, but it get's dark. This is a trigger warning**

It wasn't long before the group arrived at Hogwarts. Remus had calmed down quite a bit, but was still a bit angry. Taking a few deep breaths he parked the car and stepped out onto the pavement outside of the castle. His eyes were fairly shadowed and Sirius still held him close as Mcgonigal walked up.

"I'm sorry were late. Someone locked the kids out." Remus snipped with a huff, biting his lip gently. A small shudder ran down his spine, and he looked at the ground. Mcgonagal was gently glaring at him, more as a warning than anything.

" I thought you knew better than to snipping at me." Mcgonagal said tapping her foot at the man. "If I was aloud I would doc points for that one."

"M sorry Minny. I'm just stressed." Remus whimpered lightly, running a hand thru his hair.

"It's fine Remus, I just don't like people snapping at me." Mcgonigal smiled lightly and lead the way into her office. Harry was startled when they got there. On her door was a letter, in an envelope with her name on it. Mcgonigal huffed as she read it.

"Alright, Harry, Ron, Neville please go to your dorms, I assume you've eaten. Remus, Sirius follow me." Mcgonigal nodded as the three kids ran off, then she turned to the two adults. "Dumbledore has planed a meting for everyone. It seems like he has some, issues with what we are planning. He doesn't want only a few people to have a say in it."

Remus bit his lip and clenched his fists, forcing himself to take deep breaths. A small stream of tears streamed down his face, pain entering his eyes. Mcgonigal gasped in shock as she watched a small amount of blood trickle down his lip, not daring to attempt to inform him. She knew Remus, very well. As such she knew that the man would do something regrettable if he didn't have the chance to calm down. After a bit he took a shaky breath and wiped the tears from his eyes, releasing the grip on his lip.

"Remus, you ok?" Mcgonigal asked slowly walking up to the man, who was currently trembling and whimpering lightly.

"W-why?" Remus whimpered. "Why wouldn't..." That was all he got out before he broke into full sobs. Pain and fear evident in both his posture and his eyes. Mcgonical acted quickly pulling the man into a hug.

"It's ok Remus. I promos I will do everything in my power to keep those kids safe, as well as all the other kids in this school." Mcgonigal soothed gently pulling him into a hug and placing his head on her shoulders. As he sobbed she rubbed his back.

"I'm getting blood on you." Remus whimpered, somewhat inaudibly, into her shoulder. Mcgonigal couldn't help but sigh lightly. The man was exhausted, and would not be able to hold an argument.

"Bed time." Mcgonigall sighed leading the man into her room.

"But Dumbledoor. What is going to be dome about that ass hole?" Remus whimpered as slowly stopped crying, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I can deal with him. You kneed to get some rest, and to let me take care of that lip." Mcgonigal sat him on her bed, before quickly getting to she used a healing spell to patch his lip. Remus didn't protest until he started searching for a pair of PJ's that would fit him.

"I want to help! Please Minny, no one can argue my case better than me." Remus whined pouting lightly. Mcgonigal rolled her eyes, she was a teacher, and beyond that she was a mother. She knew how to handle children.

"Remus if you don't go to bed now, you wont get any chocolate tomorrow." She shook her head walking up to him with a pair of blue pajamas. "Here, let me help you." Mcgonagal gently grabbed his shirt and with ease removed it. Then she eased his arms into the shirt and started buttoning it up. When she got to the top, Remus did something that not even the worst of children would ever dream of doing. He leaned forward quickly, with out giving reaction time, and bit her arm as hard as he could. Mcgonigal recoiled in shock and pain before glaring darkly at him.

"Remus John Lupin! You don't bite people!That was very childish and uncalled for." She paused looking at her arm, luckily he hadn't actually broken the skin, or she would have been even more concerned. "I know I said I wouldn't before but I know the only way to punish you is by taking points. We don't even have points to take, but you just did such a big no no, that I'm forced to hinder my own house to teach you a lesson." Mcgonigal continued, helping him with his bottoms. "I hope for your own sake that this doesn't work. Because if it works, your not eating chocolate for a very long time. Tewnty points from Griphindor for biting someone."

A silence fell thru the halls of Hogwarts as if in protest or fear of the woman's anger. Students could have sworn they heard Peeves floating thru the halls chanting. "Lupin lost points for the Lions. Loonie Loopy Lupin." Mcgonagal was sure that's what she heard as the poltergeist floated past her office.

"No chocolate for a month! You just cost us twenty points!" She gasped pointing to the spare bed. Remus slumped over to it, clearly disappointed with himself. He really did know better than to bite, and he knew the risk. He was just so upset. He hadn't thought about the possibility that he could actually lose points. Crawling into bed he watched as Mcgonigal left the dorm.

'Why did I do that? Why did I go and let myself...' He let out a small sob, running a hand thru his hair. 'I really am a monster. I really don't...' He paused as he scanned the room, whimpering as his mind swirled with darkness.

'I don't deserve this. Any of this.' Remus took a shaky breath as his eyes landed on a small piece of paper and some ink. 'No Remus you have Harry and Sirius now.' Remus stood and started walking towards the kitchen, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was relay thinking what he was. Making his way into the kitchen he grabbed a knife from it's container and walked to the desk that he had noticed the paper and ink. Easily he found a quill and placed the knife down on the desk.

Dear everyone,

I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you. I know you think I have so much to live for.

But I don't. I shouldn't even be alive right? I'm a monster who should be slain.

Harry, I love you my son. Don't you ever blame yourself for this. I didn't feel like this when we talked about my aunt.

Sirius, you couldn't have known. You never were the first to figure out when I was hurting like this. Please don't blame yourself.

Minny, give them the points back to your house. I'm sorry for biting you, I really didn't mean any harm. I hope you can forgive me. I am a very lousy Lion. I shouldn't have been in such an house. You made a good second mother.

James, Lilly. I'm sorry that I'm joining you like this. I just hope that I am joining you.

I hope you all find the power in your hearts to forgive me.

-Remus John Lupin

Capping the ink he set down the quill and stuck the letter to the door with magic, then he picked up the knife and gently ran it across his wrist . When he discovered it wasn't charmed to prevent harm, he pushed it deep into his flesh and retraced the first cut, this time much deeper. Remus didn't here the small alarm, or the stomping of feet as he quickly blacked out


	17. Chapter 17

Still dark, continues right from the last chapter **Trigger warning is still in effect**

Mcgonagal gasped as she heard the alarm go off. Running, she followed Sirius and Pomfery back to her office. There was no way whe could have prepared for what she saw, and she felt her heart shatter as she saw the motionless body of Remus, lying on the floor with a small pool of blood. Poppy was kneeling beside him working away at healing the wound, moving him onto a now conjured up stretcher.

"W-why?" Mcgonagal whimpered looking at Sirius, hoping that perhaps he would be able to shed light on the situation. "After so long. why would he do this knowing he has our support?" Sirius paused, pointed to the door. There stuck to it, was a small note. Mcgonigal paused then grabbed it.

"Dear everyone, I'm s-sorry that I'm doing this to you. I-I-I know you think I have s-s-so much to live for.B-but I don't. I sh-sh-shouldn't even be alive right?" Mcgonigal took a breath before continuing thru the tears. "I'm a m-m-monster who sh-should be slain.H-h-harry, I l-l-love you my son." Mcgonigal took a breath with a pained sob. "D-d-don't you ever blame y-y-yourself for this. I d-d-didn't feel like th-th-this when we t-talked about my aunt. S-s-sirius, you c-couldn't have known. You n-never were the first to f-figure out when I was h-h-hurting like this. P-p-p-please don't blame yourself. Minny, g-g-give them the p-p-points back to your h-h-house. I'm sorry for b-b-biting you, I really didn't mean any h-harm. I hope you can f-f-f-forgive me. I am a very lousy L-l-lion. I sh-sh-sh.." Mcgonigal dropped the letter and started to sob. Part of her felt responsible for the mans actions, like she should have known just how low he had sunk. Sirius was on the bed, crying into his lap. He didn't want to loose his mate, he couldn't loose his mate.

It was about an hour before Harry walked into the office. "W-what happened?" He asked and Sirius gulped. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to calm down.

"Pupa. W-what happened to Poppa?" Harry asked voice quivering. Sirius took a breath and pulled him close.

"Poppa is..." Sirius paused. "Poppa is sick ok Harry. He has bad thoughts, and he felt really guilty."

"What did he do Pupa?" Harry's eyes were full of tears, and his voice shook in fear.

"He bit Minny and she took points to punish him. He was upset that he lost control of his emotions." Sirius held Harry close as the boy let out a small sob. Harry know that Remus hurt from time to time but this, this was not something Harry wanted to be thinking about.

"He d-din't." Harry manged to whimper looking up at his father.

"He can't always control his emotions. Harry, he's been going thru things alone for a very long time. " Sirius took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions at bay so that he could help Harry. "He left a note."

"Popa, will he be ok?" Harry whimpered weakly, snuggling into Sirius' hold, pressing his face onto the man's shoulder. Sirius let out a small sob.

"I hope so pup, I hope so." Sirius sobbed.

The next day Harry woke up and slowly walked into the common room, not bothering to get dressed. Looking around he quickly found Hermiony and walked up to her. When she saw him she gasped in shock.

"Harry, why aren't you dressed! It's a school day! Harry what's wrong?" She asked gently grabbing his shoulders, looking at the somewhat distressed look in his eyes. "Harry, what happened?"

"Poppa..." Harry choked a bit as he broke of, tears running down his cheeks. "Poppa tried to k-k. Hermiony he tried to kill himself." Harry whimpered, pain entering his voice. Hermoiny froze before pulling him close. Tears filled her eys as she held Harry close.

"Why? What made him..." She pulled gently rubbed his back gently.

"He hurt's Hermiony. He messed up." Harry whimpered. "He did cost us those twenty points. What ever he did it was big."

Hermiony gasped lightly then nodded. "Go get some rest, I'll take notes for you. You should have some time off."

"Thank you. I was actually going to ask if you wouldn't mind doing that for me." Harry smiled weakly as Hermiony placed a supportive arm around his neck and led him back to bed and sat him down. "I can see if a house elf can bring you something to eat."

"Thank you Miony. It's good to have a friend like you." Harry smiled lying back down and quickly falling back to sleep.

Hermiony sighed as she walked into the great hall, sitting beside Ron.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Neville asked quietly, a small sound of shock in his voice.

"Here what Neville?" Ron asked tilting his head.

"Mr. Lupin is in the Hospital wing." Neville whispered causing Ron to choke on the piece of bacon he was eating.

"Is he ok?" Ron asked and Hermiony shook her head lightly. Ron rolled his eyes and shot Hermoiny a dark look.

"How would you know?" He demanded and Hermiony huffed, he was being a child. Ron perked an eyebrow as Hermiony grabbed a napkin and a pen.

Harry told me this morning. Talk to him, it's not my place to say what happened

-Hermiony

Ron huffed as he shook his head. He couldn't ask Harry as Harry hadn't come down yet.

"Were is Harry?" Neville asked looking at Hermiony.

"Bed, he's kind of shaken." Hermiony said, picking at the food. It was hard to eat knowing that Harry was going thru so much. She quickly excused herself and walked out of the great hall to the great staircase. Sitting on the first step, she quickly got to work.

"Missy, can you come here a moment?" Hermiony said, waiting quietly as the small house elf appeared in front of her.

"What is is Miss?" Missy asked with a bright, innocent smile.

"Can you bring Harry some breakfast, make sure he eats." Hermiony said smiling lightly. Missy's cheerfulness always made her smile.

"Of course Miss." Missy paused. "Miss. This may be out of my place to say, but you don't look like you have eaten yourself. Please, let me to grab you something small."

"Thank you Missy. I'm just worried about Harry." Hermiony sighed lightly and took a few deep breaths.

"And Miss."

"Yes Missy?" Hermiony tilted her head.

"I can check on Mr. Lupin if you want me to." Missy smiled and Hermiony smiled.

"Yes please, that would be nice." Hermiony said as she stood to go to class. "I will be in DADA if you want to bring me a bun." With that Hermiony walked into the classroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Trigger Waring, definitely not being lifted**

A somber chill had fallen over the hospital wing. Remus was laying on a bed, near dead from his attempt. however he was not alone, two ghosts stood by his side, hidden from everyone's view. The first was staining on his right, tears streaming down his face, his hands clasped around Remus'. This man's name as James Potter, or Prongs, and he had been murdered by Voldimort. Despite that he was there beside his friend,trying to give him the strength to go on. The other, a woman, was kneeling on Remus' left, cupping his cheek quietly whispering in his ear. Her name was Lilly Evans- Potter, and she had always sensed this coming.

"Remus, please stay. Your still needed."Lilly whispered, voice quivering. "Your a good person Remus, your going to be ok."

"Lil, you know what he did." James whispered and Lilly nodded. She had been watching over Remus since there passing, and had watched as Remus gave Mcgonigal the bite.

"Yu know he didn't mean it, hes a child still on the inside and sometimes that emerges and Remus dose not really know how how to handle it." Lilly smiled weakly letting her presence be known to all, Jame was was close behind her.

"I quite agree will you Flower." Sirius whimpered smiling painfully at the two.

Hermiony took a deep breath as she walked up to Lockhearts desk, nodding as she knew what she had to do.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lockheart?" Hermiony smiled taking a deep breath. The man looked up with a smile, his too wight teeth hurting her eyes a bit.

"Ah Ms. Granger correct?" He chucked winking, causing Hermiony to shudder. "What is it you kneed my girl?"

"You, had a thing for Remus Lupin as a child am I correct?" Hermiony asked, pulling thru her fear, hoping to get a clear answer from the man.

"Of course I did, he was a beautiful boy." Lockheart smiled, pulling a small black and wight moving picture out of his pocket. The picture showed a young boy, with extreamly messy boyish hair, small scars, and a bright smile. His eyes shone with life as he laughed at what Hermiony could only have amused was a joke being told. If Hermiony hadn't of known that it was Remus, she would have never guessed.

"Petter gave this to me, here you can have it. I have a few." Lockheart held it out to Hermiony with a nod.

"Why did you like him? Like, what did you like about him?" Hermiony tilted her head, he was a beautiful young boy, with a boyish charm, but he looked too innocent to be considered hot, or approachable.

"I liked what most people liked. His eyes, his charm, his fight." Hermiony reached for her wand, as Lockheart stood. "Not unlike you dear."

Hermiony yelped as Lockheart grabbed her wand hand with a iron grip.

"Silencio." He whispered pulling out his wand and pointing it at Hermiony, a sick smile spread across his face. "You have fight, I like that." Chuckling he cast a Indarcerous on her.


	19. Chapter 19

Trigger Warning

It had been a week since Remus' suicide attempt, and he wasn't getting better at the rate that Poppy had hoped he would. Part of her had known that Remus would kneed his friends at his side, constantly to wake up. But the other part of her knew that he had never taken well to transplanted blood. It always made him feverish, and Pomfrey always avoided it, using potions instead. But this time, she couldn't. He was in a deep coma, with a lot less blood than should be possible. The only reasonable explanation would be the plausibility that Moony wasn't ready to die, and was holding on with everything he had. So Pomfrey watched and prayed that the man got better.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to her second patient, Hermione Granger. The young girl had clearly been raped, but she was in no shape to say who had done it. Pomfrey was having a hard time figuring out what exactly had been done to her. The first thing that she had noticed was a very powerful silencing charm had been placed on her, strong enough to actually cause damage to her vocal cords. The second thing that had confused the Medi witch was the burns on her arms and legs. The last was the small damage to her temporal lobes. It was not something that Pomfrey had ever seen. She was starting to think that she would have to call in a specialist. The young girl was completely unresponsive as well, another thing that concerned Pomfrey. The likelihood of permanent damage was alarmingly high, and this did not help the chances.

Mcgonagall had been having a complicated week. Between people asking about Remus, to the ones who wanted to know what happened to Hermione, she was exhausted. But she had work to do, and kids to take care of. When ever she was able to she would visit Remus and Hermione and check on their healing. It was always the same, neither of them were responsive, both were still in critical condition. It was really stressful on her, and it was showing. She took marks for little things, she rarely gave points back, and she was touchy. Students and teachers alike were avoiding her wrath however they could. Taking a deep breath she walked into the hospital wing and to Remus' bed side.

"Remus, please wake up. We still need you. People love you." Mcgonagall bit her lip and kissed his forehead. "I really hope you're having a good dream, and that you know that it is a dream." She walked over to Hermione.

"Sweetheart, please wake up. We want to help you, but it's harder with you asleep like this." Mcgonagall's voice shook with pain. She never would wish rape on her worst enemy, let alone her daughter. "We are going to figure out who did this to you, and get justice."

Remus was lying in bed, half awake was he watched the world go by. He was happy, and simply waiting for his husband -Sirius- to get home from work, and his son -Harry- from school. Sirius worked as a high school art teacher, at the nearby school. He was loved by all the students and didn't mind that he was the only one making an earning. Harry was a smart kid, top of his class, in grade six. He was twelve and despite both his parents perfect eyesight, needed glasses. That was fine with Rumus however. Remus stayed at home all day, cleaning and taking care of what chores he could, when he wasn't sick. Remus almost always had a fever of a cold, and the doctors couldn't explain it. Remus didn't mind too much, but it was somewhat of a burden. Remus had found time for himself of course, taking lessons from Sirius on painting, or painting pictures of people he thought up in dreams. A nice older woman in green robes, brown hair in a bun, and thin glasses. A young girl with wavy brown hair in black robes holding books, a man that looked like Harry but with brown eyes, in similar robes. A large werewolf with grey fur and bright green eyes, that prowled his dreams like they were its own.

"Poppa!" Harry yelled happily as he ran in, jumping onto the bed and hugging his father.

"Hey Cub, how was your day?" Remus asked with a bright smile, sitting up and smiling at his son.

"Not bad, it would be better if you were there." Harry said smiling, shaking his head as he could have sworn he heard him add. "Please wake up daddy."

"Really, sorry Cub. You know that I can't work. I'm sick, almost constantly." Remus teased lightly with a small sneeze. Grabbing a kleenex he blue his nose. He had felt it coming, a cold most likely.

"It's ok Poppa, Pupa said he would take me for icecream." Harry chuckled smiling a toothy grin.

"Alright, go enjoy yourself. Tell Pupa that I'm going to need advil or something." Remus smiled as Harry jumped off the bed, bringing the man the bottle of meds that he had been prescribed and a cup of water.

"Thank you Cub." Remus smiled taking a pill easily. It was almost second nature for him, despite the horrible taste. But he wasn't aloud to eat anything after taking them for a few hours, so he couldn't negate the taste with chocolate.

"See you latter Poppa, I really hope you wake up soon." Harry called as he ran out of the room.

'Wake up?' Remus questioned tilting his head. Deciding that he was just hearing things due to exhaust, he lay down and quickly let sleep take hold.

The next day Remus woke late, groggy and somewhat sick to the stomach. He really hated days were the pain made it hard to move. Harry was sitting on the end of his bed with a small box in his arms.

"Happy birthday Poppa. Pupa said to give this to you when you wake up, but I wanted you to know that we didn't forget, so I'm going to leave these here with you." Harry placed the box on the bedside table.

"Thank you Cub." Remus smiled, pausing a bit in thought.

"What do you mean when I wake up?" Remus asked Harry gently grabbed his hand.

"I can't tell you that Poppa. It' against the rules." Harry said somewhat sadly. "You have to figure it out on your own."

"Alright Cub, its ok. Don't be sad." Remus smiled pulling the young boy close. "I just don't understand. I'm sorry."

"Go back to sleep Poppa, Pupa will bring you something to eat in a bit." Harry smiled as Remus lay back tiredly.

"He's fading isn't he." Sirius said quietly as he walked up to Harry, tears in his eyes.

"He's trying Pupa, but yah. He has to figure this out soon, or he won't make it." Harry whimpered in pain as he walked out.

Over the next few weeks the pile of presents at the end of Remus' bed grew, but Remus showed no signs of waking up. His dreams plagued with the request of his son, wake up.

Harry whimpered as he stood over his father's bed. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he knew that there was a chance that he would never see his father or his girlfriend again. With a sniff he lay on the bed, snuggled into his father, lightly sobbing.

"Cub?" Remus moaned weakly , startling Harry quite a bit.


	20. Chapter 20

One week had passed since Remus had woken up, and hope seemed to be slowly flowing back into the lives of Hogwarts residence. Of course the man hadn't been allowed to leave the hospital wing, and would be finally tested for any undiagnosed mental illnesses, but he was recovering at an ever quickening pace. Sadly Hermione had yet to wake up, and Harry feared that she never would.

"Harry, let's open my gifts."Remus said gently grabbing Harry's hand. Harry looked up shocked.

"Presents?" Remus asked with a small smile, and a tilt of his head. Harry nodded happily as Remus grabbed the first present. It was a medium box, wrapped in blue paper with gold detailing on it. This one was from Luna, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. With a smile he tore it open to reveal a beautiful black top hat with silver detailing. Remus smiled and placed it on his head, gasping as it shrunk to fit.

"It's beautiful Luna. I love it." Remus smiled happily placing the hat beside him.

"Don't worry about it , you're an old family friend." Luna smiled and Remus chuckled.

"Luna, please. Call me Remus." Remus nodded as he grabbed the second box. This one was small with silver wrapping paper, the gift was from Poppy. Opening the gift Remus smiled as the small snowglobe with Hogwarts in it the snow inside wasn't classical at all, but all the colours of the four houses.

"Poppy, It's beautiful." Remus smiled giving it a little shake.

"And it will bring you right here if you ever need me. It took a lot of string pulling within the Ministry, but I thought that it would be a nice gift." Poppy said with a smile.

"It really is a nice gift, thank you." Remus gently placed the Snowglobe on the table and grabbed the next gift.

The gift was long and thin, with silver and green wrapping paper. This one was from Ginny, and it contained a four inch, oak wand, engraved with the words Mischeif Managed engraved across it.

"Oliver said that it's more of a decorative wand than anything." Ginny smiled happily as Remus pulled her into a hug.

"I love it Ginny." Remus smiled brightly placing it beside the snow globe.

After Remus had opened all of his gifts, he had a top hat from Luna, a snow globe from Pomfrey, a decorative wand from Ginny, a collar with a moon shaped tag that said Moony from Mcgonagall, A plan from Neville, a jacket from Sirius, and a ruby ring from Harry. Remus was happily fiddling with the ring when one last thing happened, Hermione Granger opened her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Trigger Warning, but can stop before it get's bad bad

Hermione sat up with a gasp for air, as if she had been holding her breath. Cautiously she looked around, a look of confusion and loss in here normally brilliant eyes. She was scared, scared that she would be hurt, scared because she was lost, scared that she didn't even remember her own name.

"H-hermione?" Harry asked slowly walking up to her. Hermione flinched and tried to pull back, clearly not recognizing Harry.

"Take it easy love. Your safe. This is a hospital wing, you're at school." Madame Pomfrey said, sitting beside Hermione. 'Now I'm going to ask you a few questions alright." Hermione shrugged lightly.

"First off what is your name?" Pomfrey paused as Hermione went to say something and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Pomfrey asked smiling weakly. "Can you not talk?" Hermione shook her head.

"That's not good. Alright, just yes and no questions." Pomfrey took a somewhat shaky breath as she took started taking notes."Do you remember what your name is?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Do you remember who I am?"

Again Hermione shook her head.

"Do you know what happened?" Pomfrey bit her lip, letting out a sigh as Hermione shook her head.

"That's alright dear, do you remember anything?" Hermione paused, a bit confused. The truth was she remembered things here and there, that she was magic, and that she was adopted, but past that she really had no memories. With a sigh, Hermione shook her head, deciding that what little she did know, was nowhere near enough.

"Alright, you should get some real sleep. Maybe you will remember something when you wake up." Pomfrey smiled and Hermione nodded, hoping with all her heart that she would remember.

A week after Hermione woke up, and she wasn't much better. Of course Pomfrey had expected this to be the case. She knew that Hermione wouldn't remember after one night, healing from something like this, if she ever did, would take a very long time and a lot of support. Of course Hermione had this, she had Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Lee, Remus, Minerva, and of course Poppy.

"Hey how are you today?" Harry asked sitting at the end of her bed, smiling happily. Hermione tilted her head, and then nodded with a smile, before turning to her book.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked moving to sit beside her. Hermione turned the book to show him.

Vitafit Vitae

Not sure what it could mean, as again it came in the form of a dream. Translating it to english doesn't help at all. Life becomes life. That makes no sense to me.

Harry smiled and handed Hermione back her book, smiling brightly. "I should get to class. See you later?" Harry smiled as Hermione nodded, running off.

"Ah Mr. Potter , you're late! And it's your first day back! How shameful." Lockhart smiled, sending a chill down Harry's spine. "It seems like you will have to have detention with me."

"I would rather you took one hundred points, than to serve one detention with you." Harry said with a somewhat dark glare in his eyes.

"Oh, really now. Detention for a week, fifty points from Gryffindor, and you can escort yourself to."

"Professor Mcgonagall's office." Harry interrupted standing quickly. "Figured that much out on my own thanks."

Professor Mcgonagall smiled down at the first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws that she was currently teaching. They all seemed eager to learn, and she was happy to teach.

"Professor, someone's at the door." A blond Ravenclaw said, raising her hand as she spoke. Mcgonagall nodded her thanks and walked to the door, opening it she was shocked to see a somewhat pissed off looking Harry.

"Already Mr. Black? What is it today?" Mcgonagall asked leading him to her desk, turning to the student's. "Please practice the spell."

Harry smiled as she motioned for him to sit.

"What happened Mr. Black. I don't normally see you until Potions." Mcgonagall said smiling weakly.

"I was a bit late to DADA, I am willing to admit that." Harry started biting his lip.

"But?" Mcgonagall asked frowning lightly.

"But I said I would rather he take a hundred points then to serve one detention with him." Harry looked at the ground. "So he took fifty points and gave me a week of detention."

Students who had been within earshot paled, watching as Mcgonagall took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know who I'm more pissed of at right now. Dumbledore or Lockhart." Mcgonagall whispered through clenched teeth. "Gryffindor is dead last."

"I know, I'm sorry Professor Mcgonagall." Harry whimpered, "And I only made it worse."

The truth was Gryffindor had been suffering. Between Snape, Lockhart and Remus they had been in the negative numbers. Of course between Lockhart and Snape, so was Hufflepuff. Only Ravenclaw and Slytherin had any points, and even those were quite low. It was not a good year to be head of house.

"It's not your fault Harry, I know you don't trust the man." Mcgonagall took a deep breath. "It's a long shot, but I will try and get your detentions to me."

"Thank you professor, would you mind if I stayed here until class ends?" Harry asked and Mcgonagall nodded.

"Make yourself useful, go help whoever needs it." Mcgonagall sighed, chuckling as Harry demonstrated for some of the first years how to do it.

Harry sighed as he walked into Lockhart's class after school. He had known that he would have to serve at least one detention, but he had secretly hoped that he could find a way around it.

"Hello Harry my boy." Lockhart smiled and Harry huffed, walking in cautiously.

"You know, you have quite the unusual eyes, and hair. Are you a metamorph?" Lockhart asked with a smile, flicking his wand at the wall. "I've always wanted to be with a metamorph."

"That's rape and child abuse." Harry said, somewhat quietly and Lockhart approached. "Dad will hear about this." Both Harry and Lockhart froze and Harry shuddered before adding. "And he will break your bones again."

"Remus is here, at Hogwarts?" Lockhart asked smiling brightly. "I didn't know."

"He's healing." Harry growled, instantly regretting what he had said.

"The you will have to do until I can get to him. Now we can do this the easy way, or my way. Give me your wand!" Lockhart smiled brightly as Harry handed his wand over, as hesitantly as he could.

"Good, now come here." Harry felt his hands trembling, his legs refused to move.

"Oh well, I prefer to start on a wall anyways."

Trigger Warning- End of Chapter otherwise continue at own risk

It was a nice day out and everyone was enjoying it, except for Remus and Glidroy. Rmus had simply been stretching his legs, fighting a particularly hard heat. If he had been honest with himself, he would have admitted he just wanted to find his mate, but that wasn't happening and besides he was too young to properly mate.

"Mr. Lupin!" Mcgonagall gasped walking up to the young man. Remus gasped and looked up at the woman. "What are you doing out of bed! In nothing but your boxers!"

"I had to stretch my legs Moonma." Remus said with a sigh, "I didn't think I wandered that far."

Mcgonagall sighed and nodded lightly, pulling Remus into a hug. "Do you want me to bring you back to the dorms, or do you think you can find your way?"

"I think I can find my way, thank you Moonma!" Remus said turning to leave.

"And Remus, you're lucky we are alone. I'm not your mother you know." Mcgonagall shouted and Remus smiled.

"I know, you're my Moonma. You take care of me here at school. I know you don't really mind it." Remus chuckled walking off.

Glidoery had been following Remus' every move and was ready to make his. Once Remus was out of Mcgonagall's ear shot, he grabbed Remus and dragged him into an abandoned classroom.

"Mmm!" Remu yelped in a mixture of fear and pain.

"Shhh. Remus my love, I only want to help." Glidory smiled, locking the door and putting up silencing charms.

"Lockhart, I…" Remus paused. "I don't want to Lockhart." Remus gulped as Glidory pushed him against the furthest wall, kissing him deeply. Remus gasped and tried to shove him off, feeling the hand that was making it's way towards his crotch.

"What is with you today Remus!" Lockhart huffed grabbing both of his wrists.

"I don't want to have sex with you!" remus hissed trying to pull away. "I want my mate!" Glidory glared darkly, casting a bonding charm on Remus, before walking to the cupboard.

"You know Remus! I was being nice! I know what you are! A monster, werewolf that is!" Glidory snarled grabbing a silver chain. "If you ever tell anyone that we had sex, this will go around your neck, and everyone will know what you are!"

He snarled walking up to Remus. Quickly he tied the chains around Remus' wrists and charmed them to the nearby desk.

"Lockhart please don't do this." Remus begged weakly.

"No, you don't get a say in this anymore! Not after you mentioning him! Shut up!" Lockhear snapped slapping him across the face as hard as he could, his gold ring scratching Remus' let out a few small whimpers. "I said shut up!" Glidory snarled grabbing a small silver chain, striking it across Remus' chest. Then he switched it for a gold one, lashing him ten more times.

"You are so lucky I think you're hot."

"Pl-please don't do this!" Remus begged as Glidory kissed him again, pulling back Lockhart hissed snarling.

"I. Said. Shut. Up!" Glidory glared, lashing Remus between each word. "Now. ." With that Gidory started kissing Remus' neck, nibbling gently as he found a soft spot.

"Pl-plahh. Please, please don't make me begahhh."Remus yelped as he felt the chain strike his chest again and again.

"Get on your knees!" Glidory snapped, undoing his own zipper and pulling off his pants. Remus shook his head in fear. "I said get on your knees!" Remus choked back a sob, as Glidory forced his head towards his groin. Reluctantly he took Glidory's shaft in his mouth and bobbed his head, whimpering as he was shoved deeper than he physically could go.

"Stop whining!" Glidory let go of Remus' head and Remus scrambled as far as he could, before he collapsed in pain and he felt the gold chain lashing his back. "Hands and knees!"Glidory kicked Remus in the stomach and Remus let out a yell, pushing himself onto all fours. He was crying, bleeding and just about ready to pass out. Glidory chuckled as he grabbed Remus' waist, and quickly entered him, moving his waist back and forth until he came, twice. Pulling out he cleaned himself up, unchained Remus and kneeled beside him.

"Don't tell anyone!" With that Glidory left.


	22. Capter 22

Somewhat dark chapter. So trigger warning is still in place

It was late, the moon was in the sky and everyone was in bed. Everyone except for Harry and Snape. Snape had been concerned about the young Potter's safty as his freinds hadn't seen him since his detention with Lockhart.

A small chill ran down his spine as a fermiliar sent his his nose. Quickly he barged into the Defense classroom and gagged. Harry was against the wall, compleatly backed covered in both blood and cum.

Scorching pain of stomach acid flared up Snape's being and he clasped hurling in one of the planters painful shuddering. The cold over takeing his body. Lockhart was a sick man, doing this to a mear child. Snape forced himself to take a few deep breaths and face realty. Pushing himself to his feet Snape quickly found a fairly small sheet to wrap Harry in as well as his fairly tattered roab befor caring him to the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey had prepared herself for alot of things from fights to relationships. However nothing could prepare her for the state that Harry was in. His hair was matted and his glasses were broken. He was bleading from several long gashes and was an absolute mess.

"I couldn't find his wand." Snape admited a bit disappointedly, turning his atention away from the medi witch. The woman simply sighed and nodded indicating for Snape to follow. Snape did as he was instructed and followed her instructions.

"I kneed you to help me was him. Just hold him still alright." Madam Pomfrey said as she pulled out a bucket and filling it with soapy watter. Snape nodded as she got to work, washing all the dry blood and cum from Harry. She had to refill the bucket several times due mainly to the amount of dry blood that had found it's way into his thick naturally messy hair. Once she was done she dryed him off and started working on the deepest gashes.

Harry groaned in pain as his semi-countius self continued to feal the sharp pain of the soap in the wounds as well as the disinfectant. It wasn't long befor Harry was completely patched up and placed on bed rest for a week.

"I will inform Professor Mcgonagall that young Mr. Black will be unable to attend classes for a week in the morning." Snape said with a small shudder. "I don't wish to desterb her sleep."

"She will be makeing her way to the tower in a few moments. Perhaps you can tell her then" the dark look in her eyes sent a second chill down Snape spine and he nodded. He knew better than yo argue with such a powerful woman.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey. " Snape nodded leaving her with Harry.

"Sleep Harry, your safe now." She wispered watching the young boy toss and turn. As her words reached his mind, he fell into a deep calm sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up in pain. A sharp fire like pain that stated in his chest and exploded to the tips of his fingers and toes. Black spots and grey fuzz danced around his vition. He screamed in absolute uncontrollable pain and terror. A tremble ran down his spine causing painful convulsions to overtake his body.

Hermione felt herself gasp as she watched te sceen unfold. Quickly she hopped out of her bed and ran to Harry's side, gently holding his head in place, just barely weakening the tremors. It wasn't long befor Poppy arived, and took control. "Hermione can you grab the green potion from my desk?" Poppy's voice was calm and colected as Hermione disappeared, returning quickly with the desired item. Quickly she forced the potion down his throat and waited as Harry's body slowly relaxed.

"Thank you Hermione." She smiled at the girl befor turning her attention back to Harry. " He should be alright. His body just underwent an extremely painful event. Hitches in his healing are to be expected. " Poppy sothed, sighing lightly. Hermione gently pet Harry's hair, and kissed his forhead in instinct.


	23. Chapter 23

After a few days, Harry woke up. Sharp pains still lingered around the deeper gashes, however, he was able to manoeuvre himself into a sitting position with little effort. Looking around he realized quickly that he was in the hospital wing. Groaning he slowly lay back down and waited, quietly listening to the world around him. He knew full well what had happened, and he really didn't want to face the reality. He had been raped and from the pain, brutally. Bandages covered his chest and abdomen and he felt a chill run down his spine.

'Don't tell anyone.' The words echoed in his head and he gaged, fighting back a bit of bile as tears burned his eyes.

"Harry." Remus gasped pulling him close, gently hugging him with a small smile. His hold was gently and Harry whimpered. He was scared, but he knew that Remus knew what he was feeling.

"Poppa. He." Hary gently broke into sobs as he collapsed into his father's arms. "I couldn't."

"Shh, Harry I know. That's not something anyone would have been able to prevent, and that's ok." Remus smiled holding him close, "Just don't bottle it up alright."

Harry nodded as Remus soothed him. Hary took a few deep breaths as Remus soothingly purred, the sound bringing a calm over him. Slowly he drifted back to sleep.

"He'll be alright Remus, he just needs rest. Why don't you go check on the other kids." Madame Pomfrey suggested with a small smile, and Remus nodded.

"I'll be back later alright Cub?" Remus smiled and Harry nodded."Alright,"

Walking off Remus quickly found the others reading in the library. Calmly walking in he was greeted with joyous smiles. Remus smiled as they welcomed him to sit with them.

"How is everyone?" Remus asked as he sat.

"We should be alright. Just worried about Harry." Fred admitted with a nod.

"Definitely. How is he by the way?" George asked tilting his head lightly.

"He's scared and hurt. But I know Harry is extremely strong, he will work thru this." Remus took a deep breath, "We all will. I promise I will not let anything happen to any of you."

"I know, I trust you, Remus." Ron smiled as Hermione walked up. The whole group smiled as Hermione waved, still a bit cautious, but clearly trusting them.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Remus asked and Hermione smiled with a nod. Slowly she formed a response.

"Mom, A L S. Learning slowly. Remember a bit. Cant talk." She signed clearly focused on forming the words properly, adding a few odd, but slightly similar looking words she tried to form the sentence.

"It's alright Hermione, you're getting better that's all that matters right now." Remus smiled a welcoming look in his eyes. Hermione was hesitant at first but quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I'm just worried something is going to happen. it's been a dark year, and I doubt it's over." Susan sighed looking up from her papers. "It just feels like something is odd." Remus nodded in understanding. He knew what Harry had told him, about the basilisk and about Lockheart. He felt a small chill run up his spine. He was scared, and he hated to admit it. He was scared about what Dumbledore was planing, he was scared about the Basilisk, and he was worried about the kids.

"Everythings going to be fine, you said so yourself Remus." Fred soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about." Remus was clearly a bit shaken but nodded lightly.


	24. Chapter 24

It was about a week before Harry started hearing it. The basilisks voice thru the walls.

"Kill Kill. It's time to kill." It hissed and Harry shuddered. The voice was cold and Harry knew exactly what he had to do. He had to enter the chamber, but he didn't know what would happen. He didn't trust his luck, or that the same tactic would work again. Shaking his head, he quickly made up his mind. He was going to kill the basilisk and the diary before it had a chance to claim any victims. He was going to take care of the problem.

Taking a breath, Harry snuck out of the dorm, hiding under the invisibility cloak and sneaking into Dumbledore's office. Quickly he started his search of the sword. he knew that it would be at least somewhat hidden, but he didn't care. He had a plan, and he was sticking to it.

Harry smiled as his eyes landed on the silver sword, and reached towards it. He gently grabbed its hilt, gasping lightly as the red gems started glowing. Quickly he pulled the sword under the cloak as he heard something from the hall. He quickly hid closer towards the door as he realised what he heard. Someone was heading towards the office, they sounded upset by the speed and heavy placement of the steps.

Harry quickly ran thru the door before it closed as Dumbledore walked in, clearly a bit suspicious. Harry didn't care as he headed back to the dorm, waiting there was a somewhat disappointed McGonagall. It was clear she knew what he had done.

"Mr. Black, I know your there and I know what you did. I also know you know that I can't let you do this one." McGonagall sighed as Harry pulled off the cloak, revealing the still glowing sword. "There really isn't any stopping you is there?"

"No, I can't let him hurt anyone. I really can't let that happen, please let me do this." Harry begged and McGonagall nodded. She understood the pain.

"Alright, I had a feeling you would say that. That is why I grabbed you this." She sighed lightly handing over the dark green and black diary. Harry nodded opening it and grabbing ink and a quill.

'Tom, be prepared. I am coming for you.' Harry wrote with a glare. The response was unsurprising.

'I will see you soon then Potter, not much rest time I see. But will you be able to handle my pet?'

'I don't have much of a choice. But before I do, I have a request. A hatted enemy that even you may agree with. In his own means, he's worse than you.'

'I'm curious now Potter, who is this villainous man, and what did he do?' Tom or Voldemort wrote back, with clear curiosity.

'Gilderoy Lockheart, he's a rapist. He raped me, my girlfriend and my father.' Harry wrote back before adding. 'I am going to bring him to the chamber and happen to look the other way. Truce for his death?'

It was a bit before responded, and what he wrote surprised them both. ' Thank you. People like him don't deserve the life they were given. I think this is the first time we are going to agree. Truce.' With that Harry closed the book and headed back out, nodding at McGonagall as he left.

When he reached the DADA classroom he pulled off the cloak. He was unsurprised to see Lockheart packing.

"Oh no, you don't you son of a bitch. You're not getting away this time. I'm not letting you." Harry growled gently putting pressure on the man's back with the sword.

"Oh, and what do you plan to do?" Lockheart chuckled grabbing for his wand, but before he could grab it Harry brought down the sword. The sword cleanly sliced thru the man's hand, but it didn't bleed. Lockheart let out a scream of pain as Harry glared.

"I'm feeding you to the basilisk, killing it then killing Voldemort's first Horcrux. Is that clear?" Harry demanded and Lockheart nodded, going wherever Harry told him too until they reached the entrance.

"Open." Harry hissed, smirking as Lockheart flinched as the sinks moved showing an opening. Harry shoved the man into the hole and jumped down after him, landing on his feet.

"Look, Potter, there is no need to do this!" Lockheart whimpered and Harry shook his head. He had made up his mind. Lockheart was a very sick man, with no hope for his future. He was destined to die, and it would not be at the hand of Harry. Not directly at least.

"No, you lost that vote a long time ago. I can't let you keep hurting my friends." Harry growled and forced him down the cave and into the main room. Standing there waiting was Tom Riddle, who looked a little shocked at the fear Lockheart held in his eyes and his lack of a right hand. A small smirk crossed his face as he noticed the sword in my hand.

"I'm starting to get an idea of how you beat me the first time, I may be wrong, but I highly doubt it." Tom smiled as they reached the centre of the room.

"This is no time for idle chatter Tom. This is a fight, let's get it over with." Harry glared and Tom nodded.

"Come here my lovely, eat the blond one, then kill the boy." Tom hissed and Harry prepared himself, getting into a somewhat defensive stance.

Lockheart was visibly terrified as the large near fifty-foot snake slithered up, but he had very little time to react as the snake's jaws closed around him, and the giant beast swallowed him whole. harry didn't allow himself a chance to react, as he quickly bound out of reach of the giant snake, planing the best plan of attack. He knew from experience that taking it head on would be dangerous and that he might not be lucky enough to be saved by Fox a second time.

"What are you planning Potter, you know you have little chance."Tom chuckled as Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm stronger this time Tom," Harry growled back as he took a deep breath.

"Stop you chase great serpent of Slytherin. This man is not Salizar, he is not your master." Harry hissed, this time a lot more confident than before. "He has been lying to you and using you for his evil ways."

Tom paused as the basilisk froze, and Harry took advantage of the opportunity, quickly running up the serpent's back and onto its head. Quickly he thrust the sword of Gryphandoor into its head and thru its brain, holding tight as it fell. Without looking Harry pulled the sword out and dragged it through each of the great serpent's eyes.

"Not bad Potter, but do you really wish to seel another student's fate. If you kill me, Greyback will receive the signal to attack Draco." ton chuckled freazing as Harry glared.

"We will deal with that when it happens." Harry glared slaming the sword into the book befor walking off.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry sighed as he gently ran a hand thru his hare walking out of the chamber and back into the hall. He hadn't noticed the fact that his uniform was covered in blood, or that his hair was a mess.

"Harry! what happened to you!" Harry quickly turned hearing the distraught yell of his father.

"Pupa! I'm sorry! I had to!" Harry said taking a deep breath and nodding. "It's done. Lockheart, Tom, the basilisk, all of them are dead."

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can talk about it alright." Sirius' voice trembled as he leads Harry into the teacher's bath. Quickly he charmed up some spare clothes and towels for the boy, before helping him out of his blood-stained outfit. Harry took a few deep breaths and dropped the sword, allowing himself to relax. it wasn't long before he was brought to the oversized bathtub that only the teachers, normally had access to. Admittedly the tub being the size of a swimming pool didn't surprise the young boy, having seen the size of the Perfect bathtub.

"Harry please, tell me what you did." Sirius gently pleaded as he helped Harry wash, seeing the sore movements of his son.

"I snuck into Dumbledore's office and took the sword of Gryphandoor, then I headed back to the door with the intention of taking Riddle's diary from Ginny. But once I re-entered the dorm I ran into Minny, and she tried to talk me out of it. When she realised that I would find a way to do it, either way, she handed me Tom's diary. I wrote Tom informing him that I would come for him, and then told him he had permission to kill Lockheart. He agreed and I went to the DADA classroom when I got there I stopped Lockheart' packing and cut his wand hand off as he reached for it. Then I brought him to the chamber and entered it with him, and lead him to Tom. Tom ordered the basilisk to kill Lockheart then me, but I was able to avoid being killed. Then I used my tongue to convince it not to attack long enough to kill it and I killed the diary with the sword." Harry whispered voice trembling lightly. "Before I did Tom said that Greyback would be ordered to attack Draco if I did. I told him we would deal with it when it happened and now, I'm worried about him."

"It's going to be alright Harry, I promise that we will keep him safe." Sirius nodded pulling Harry out of the tub drying his hair with a spell. Once Harry was completely dried off, Sirius helped him into the spare clothes and brought him to the hospital wing. When they arrived Harry re-explained what had happened to Dumbledore who smiled, a sparkle entering his eyes.

"Well done Harry my boy. You did something no one else would have been capable of doing. You saved the day once again, and for that, I am going to award one hundred points to Griphandoor for bravery." Dumbledore smiled and Harry curtly nodded. "However was it necessary to involve Locheart in this, he was being dealt with by myself."

"He wasn't being handled to the full extent that he should have been. It was unpreventable. One way or another he was going to end up in the chamber, I just punished him a bit more, finally." Harry shook his head lightly in disappointment. " There was nothing else that could be done."

"Alright Harry, rest up. You still have classes you know." Dumbledore nodded as Madame Pomfrey escorted Harry to a bed. Pomfery had a dark look in her eyes, but Harry could tell she was merely upset that he had put his safety at risk. Harry quickly lay in the bed and took the potion that she handed him.

"You should be better in a week, you will be dismissed from classes but expected to make up any work that you missed." Pomfrey sighed lightly pinching the bridge of her nose. "You saved a lot of people Mr Black, but you also put your own life at risk. Please don't keep hurting yourself like this, or one of these days you won't be able to heal."

"I know Poppy, and I'm so sorry. I didn't want to risk anyone getting killed." Harry sighed lightly leaning into the pillows. "And yet I just put Draco at risk."

"Why don't I bring him in tomorrow and you can talk it out," Pomfery suggested and Harry nodded.

"Alright, Draco isn't a bad kid, he was just raised by bad people. I want to give him a chance to make a change before something bad happens to him." Harry nodded drifting off into a deep slumber.

Draco had been walking along the winding path that circled around the castle, trying to figure out what was going on. He could tell that something was wrong, something just felt off to him, but he couldn't tell what. Taking a deep breath he sat against one of the walls, curling himself into a small ball and forcing himself to calm down, small trembles ran down his spine as his head was filled with fear and sadness.

"What the hell was that!" Drasco whimpered jumping to his feet as a howl sounded in the distance. Tears entered his eyes as a large grey wold slowly appeared from the Forbidden Forest. His breath quickened and he stumbled back, trying to figure out the fastest way to safety. The wolf quickly approached, showing it's full form.

"Greyback." Draco whimpered voice trembling as he realised what was happening. He was being attacked due to someone else's actions, but he didn't know who's. He had a feeling his father had done something to anger the Dark Lord, and he was being punished for it. Draco felt his boy freeze as the fear overtook his snarled darkly as he lunged, latching his jaw onto Draco's arm shaking it viciously. Draco let out a scream as the pain traveled up his arn and thru his entire being. His eyes rolled back and he quickly felt his body fall limp as he lost contiusness, not before hearing a second snarl.


	26. Chapter 26

It was about a week before Draco woke up, head fuzzy and body extremely sore. As his vision slowly came to, he realised where he was. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and his arm was wrapped in a thick cast.

"Don't move too quickly Draco, you're just going to hurt yourself." Draco moaned lightly as the familiar voice reached his ears and his eyes registered the black haired boy who was sitting beside him in a chair.

"What are you doing here Black?" Draco groaned lightly laying into his pillows. "We hate each other right?"

"No, I don't hate you and I don't blame you at all." Harry soothed gently placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know that was how you were raised. It's not your fault. I actually wanted to talk to you about Remus and Sirius adopting you as well. No one should be raised in the situation you are in."

"And why would they do that?" Draco snipped, voice full of fear.

"Because they know how to forgive people, and know what it's like to be in your place." Harry nodded. "You just have to make an effort to be less of an ass. But we know it's not going to be an overnight change. You have to be willing to change and to admit to your mistakes."

"I don't know how." Draco whimpered and Harry chuckled lightly.

"How about when you're better we help each other out with lessons that we missed. I'm sure Ron will be willing to help." Harry smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back. "Do you think we can do that?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Thank you for being so nice Bl- Harry." Draco's voice trembled with emotion, and Harry gently hugged him.

It was a few weeks before Draco was released from the hospital wing, and Harry brought him straight to the library. Wating for them, was Ron, Hermione, and Susan.

'Harry, trust him?' Hermione sighed and Draco tilted his head.

"Yes Hermione, I trust him. I trust him to keep his word and to try to bee less of an ass. However, I want all of you to understand that it will be a long process." Harry sighed and Hermione nodded, gently kissing Harry.

"You memory seems to be healing quite quickly Granger, that's good. Pretty soon you can get back to beating the crap out of me." Draco gently teased and Harry froze in absolute confusion. Did Draco also know about the future or had he missed something?

"Why would she do that?" Ron asked and Draco shrugged.

"I don't know why, but I feel like she's punched me before. Hard enough to brack it." Draco shrugged lightly as Hermione shook her head. "But I really don't understand why."

"I have to tell you all something. I know a lot more than I've been letting on but at the same time everything is different" Harry sighed shaking his head, gaining looks from his friends. "I died, but I woke up as my ten-year-old self. I could remember everything, but very quickly things started to change. I made changes to our future to make sure that people had a chance, to try and save everyone."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked a clearly disappointed sound in his voice.

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry or ask about it! I didn't want to risk having something similar happen!" Harry hissed darkly and Ron shook his head, "But everyone's different, and I didn't know how you would react. So I'm sorry. I knew what was in the third-floor corridor, but part of me felt something would change. I knew what I was doing with the chamber. I remembered that spell because I saw Hermione doing it our first year! And I had you do this to me our fourth!"

"That's enough! He was protecting you! I was never part of this I can tell! He was trying to keep people safe Ron! Please just try and understand." Draco snapped stepping between the two angered friends, placing a hand on each of there chests. "Your friends, you can work thru this."

"I hope your right Draco because right now, I don't know. It's up to Ron." Harry sighed shaking his head and walking off. "I'll study with you later, you should go talk to Remus."

"You better be happy with yourself Weasly, because he has forgiven you more than I want to. But I trust his decision and I respect him, don't make me regret this." Draco hissed gently shoving Ron and walking out of the library to find Remus


	27. Chapter 27

Remus was sore and struggling. The moon had been particularly hard on him, not to mention the fight that he had gotten into with Greyback. His left leg was bandaged up, as well as his stomach, his face and his right arm. Pain from the fight scorched true the wounds, causing compleat immobility of his muscles. His stomach churning mind throbbing. Sirius never left his side, helping him with his pain and fever that came with the infection.

But he was healing, slowly but surely he was getting better. The wounds were healing, the fever was slowly dwindling but the toxicity had already made its way into his veins, slowing the process. The toxin was being contained, but it still worried everyone who knew the man. His condition had far exceeded a normal 'silver' fever, and he showed signs of never fully healing. For one, he would never fully recover function in his leg, and his arm would most likely cause him trouble. But Sirius could only hope and pray that Remus would get better. That he would get as well as he possibly could, and that the toxins wouldn't make its way thru his bloodstream.

Sirius gently kissed Remus's forehead as a small shiver ran down the man's spine. Gently he pet Remus's eyebrow, a small attempt to calm his mate's inner turmoil. Remus shifted, rolling into Sirius' hold, causing a smile to cross his face.

"It's time to take your medicine, Remus." Sirius gently whispered, grabbing the bottle off of the nearby potion. The week moan that escaped Remus' lips caused Sirius to chuckle, a week pained chuckle.

"Come now love, you have to take it." Sirius soothed pouring Remus' dosage. "You know you've entered silver, and I'm worried about you. You did a good thing, but it caused you to become very ill." Sirius held Remus as he took the potion, leaning into Sirius' hold.

Remus smiled weakly, a knowing look in his eyes. His body was heavy, and his eyelids fought to stay open. The toxin was moving slowly but surely, and if they didn't catch it soon, he wouldn't make it. Quickly Sirius go to work, calling Poppy and preparing Remus' anti Toxin potion.

"You're going to be alright Remus, you're going to be alright." Sirius soothed as Poppy arrived and assisted Sirius to take care of Remus.

"We have to get this fever down," Poppy ordered, conjuring up ice and cold water, and towels. Quickly they both got to work cooling down the young man. Quickly bringing his fever down and containing the toxin. When Remus was settled Poppy gently continued to take care of the sick man.

"It's alright Sirius, Remus is going to be alright." Poppy soothed as Sirius as she continued her work. Sirius paced the room in a deep panic. It was clear that he was completely terrified. Quickly he slid down the wall forcing himself to take a few deep breaths. Sadly this really didn't help, causing him to panic quite a bit more. Poppy sighed deeply slowly walking up to the fearful man and placing a hand on his forehead.


	28. Chapter 28

It was about a month before Remus had healed, and since Harry had told his friends the truth about how he knew everything, and the effects were still lingering. Ron was avoiding him like the plague and it hurt Harry quite a bit. Ron had been his best friend, and now Ron seemed to hate him.

"Harry, everything is going to be alright. Like you said, time will fix things if they are meant to be fixed." Draco smiled sitting beside Harry, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"But it's not Draco, Hermione is still hurt, Ron still hates me, and Nevill trusts Ron more than he trusts me." Harry hissed shivering lightly. A small sob escaped his lips as tears ran down his face. " Now I don't know if I'm doing the right thing and it hurts!"

"I know, your scared and I get that. It's not your fault." Draco soothed gently petting his forehead. "And Hermione is getting much better. She's forming words. She's definitely getting so much better. Things are getting better, I promise." Harry gently whimpered falling on Draco's shoulder and sobbing lightly. Draco held him close and gently pet his back, calming him down quite a bit.

"Draco, I don't know if I can forgive Ron. he's being quite crude. I want to but I don't know if I can, and that' not helping. Draco, I don't want to lose any of my friends."

"If you lose them, they were not your friends. They wanted to be close to you because they felt like they had to." Draco soothed gently rubbing his back. "You're going to be alright. I promise Harry."

"Harry, don't cry," Hermione whispered delicately, slowly walking up to the two.

"Hey Hermione, you're doing really good." Harry smiled gently pulling her into a hug, smiling brightly as she hugged back. "Your memory is returning too I see."

"Yeah, but you hurt. You kneed hope." Hermione smiled weakly rubbing his back and smiling.

"I'm just worried Hermione, I'm scared and I hurt. But I don't want you to worry about me. I just want you to understand that this isn't your fault." Harry nodded looking into her eyes. "Promus me Mi, promise me you won't worry too much."

"Can't your too important." Hermione smiled, lightly kissing him.

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Harry smiled weakly and Hermione nodded. "I'm so sorry that I brought you into this."

"Not your fault."Hermione nodded in understanding, a tone of hope in her voice. Harry nodded in understanding and kept holding Hermione.

"I can't forgive you, Potter," Ron growled as he walked up, a dark look in his eyes. "I don't care if my family has, I can't. You lied to me and you put everyone in danger despite already knowing what would happen. You didn't need to put us in harm's way. It was your fault."

"Ron, please calm down. I'm trying to forgive you for being so cold to Susan, Draco, Hermione and I but you're making this hard." Harry sighed lightly taking a few deep breaths. "I really want to be your friend again, but I don't know if I can be, and that scares me."

"I don't believe you, I can't believe you anymore." Ron hissed shaking his head. "I'm sorry to make you worry about someone who really doesn't care anymore." With that Ron stormed off, causing Harry to choke back a few tears.

"Harry?" Hermione asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why me?" Harry sobbed lightly turning to her. "Why do things like this always happen to me? Am I a bad person?" Hermione shook her head and pulled him into a deep hug.

"You're a good person." Hermione insisted gently petting his back. "You're a good person."

"No, I'm not. Hermione, I can't be! I ruined his life!" Harry sobbed pulling back and standing quickly. "I can't be here! I hurt someone!" Harry shook his head, running off in tears, right to Professor McGonagall's office, the one place he knew he would be listened to, not just soothed. Gently he took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Mr Black, what seems to be the matter?" McGonagall asked giving Harry a weak smile.

"I fell like this is my fault." Harry whimpered forcing himself to take a few deep breaths. "Ron hates me, I'm sure Nevil hates me, and no one thinks I have any fault."

"MrBlack, I think you should sit." McGonagall nodded, moving out of the way to let him in. Harry nodded and walked in, sitting on the large couch.

"Now, I know you feel guilty, but I highly doubt that it was only your fault," McGonagall said with a nod.

"I never said that I was all at fault, but it's mostly my fault. I brought someone harm that could probably be avoided." Harry whimpered lightly, covering his mouth with a hand, "And now my other friends have to suffer because Ron is being really cold to them."

"Mr Black you didn't mean to cause him harm. You may have over thought some things, but you did not mean to hurt him. Your guilt says just that. The fact that you feel bad, means you didn't mean to hurt anyone. That's all that matters."McGonagall nodded and took a deep breath. "You're being quite brave now Mr Black. Not many can admit to there guilt and the way you're talking that's why you're here. You needed to talk to someone, not just be comforted. You kneaded to know that for your self."

"Yah, and I knew you would help me." Harry smiled, clearly a bit calmer. "I just. I'm scared that everything is going to get worse."

"I understand that Mr Balck. I really do. I will always be here if you kneed to talk to anyone." McGonagall smiled and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Professor. I should go apologize for running off." Harry smiled and stood, quickly going to find his friends. Harry was surprised to see them waiting outside the door, smiling.

"Sorry for not listening," Draco sighed lightly and Hermione nodded.

"Did I miss something?" Susan asked walking up.

"Umm, how much do you know?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"Draco's nice, and Ron's being a bit cold," Susan admitted as it hit her. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I suppose he was your friend the longest."

"It's alright, I just kneaded to talk and these two wanted to comfort. I kneaded someone who could help me validate that I wasn't at fault." Harry nodded smiling clearly a bit happier. " I know that it wasn't really my fault. But I'm still a bit afraid. I don't want anyone else to be hurt like Ron and Nevil were."

"That makes sense Harry. We are all going to have to learn and grow from what has happened." Susan smiled and Draco nodded.

"I know, we are going to get better together." Harry smiled pulling his freinds close.


	29. Chapter 29

Last chapter and I have to say, you will find out, what I do not own and what it means.

Harry sighed as he walked out to the step of Grimwald place with a small sigh. He had known that things would be hard, but he also didn't want to admit that he was afraid to go back to school. He didn't want to have to face Ron and the others, and he didn't want to know what Dumbledore was planning.

"Harry, you should come inside, your lunch is getting cold." Sirius smiled as he sat beside his son, gently placing an arm around him.

"Pupa, I'm just thinking. I'm worried about school and about seeing Ron and Nevil again." Harry sighed lightly leaning into his father's arms.

"I know, and I understand Harry. But you cant go living your life running from your problems, it won't do your mind much good." Sirius chuckled, "Now let's get you fed before Remus starts to worry."

Harry nodded and followed his father, letting out a small sigh as he walked. Pausing Harry turned and tilted his head.

"Everything alright?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded.

"Yah, I just thought I saw something. Must have been my imagination." Harry sighed with a pause. "Sorry, about that."

"Alright, don't worry about it then. It was probably nothing." Sirius chuckled lightly, pausing at what Harry said next.

"The Silence will fall," Harry muttered before shaking his head. Sirius gently but his lip but let it go. It was quite obvious that Harry was worried about school, so he let himself believe that was all it was. But deep in his gut he knew, he knew that they would be getting a visitor, and he knew that it was going to be a long few weeks, if not year.

"Doctor, there's a distress call! Something about, the silence!" Donna yelled from the control room tilting her head. "But wot's so frightening about silence?"

"Donna, Donna Donna. You remember my nightmares. There are lots of things that can be frightening about silence. Especially the things you cant remember." The Doctor chuckled walking up. "It's probably nothing."

"Harry James Potter-Black ring a bell?" Donna sighed rolling her eyes, "Or a Sirius Black, cause that's who sent it Alien Boy."

"Oi! I said it was probably nothing, not that it was nothing!" He sighed rolling his eyes. "And mind you I haven't had the best day today."

"No excuse, now let's get going before this gets even more complicated." Donna sighed and the Doctor nodded, running a hand thru his short messy hair. "Oh and tell me when you have a bad dream alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Donna. But you know what it was about right?" He sighed as he started working the controls.

"Alright Alien Boy. I know. But talk to me." Donna sighed as she started to help with a smile.

"Alright alright!" The Doctor sighed lightly and Donna nodded.

"What the hell is that?" Harry muttered looking out the window, as a small purr erupted from outside. Harry gasped as a large blue police box appeared in a flash of light.

"Alright, Grimwald place. The place of my dreams."The Doctor chuckled walking out with a smile, followed by a young ginger.

"Doctor we are being watched." Donna smiled weakly pointing to the window.

"Good eye Donna. But let fanboy for a moment I'm having too much fun!" The doctor chuckled only to be quickly slapped by Donna. "Yes, right mission first, signature after."

Harry paused then gently tapped on the window to get his attention. When he got it he waved.

"Hello!" The doctor called waving back happily.

"Who are you?" Harry asked signing wildly.

"The Doctor." He responded miming as best as he could.

"Needle? Are you a doctor?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, as he mimicked the Doctor's symbols. "I'll just open the door."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Donna. We got two distress signals from this house and I'm here to help." The Doctor smiled as Herry let him in. "One from you and one from Sirius."

"I don't remember..." Harry paused. "That thing I saw, it wasn't my imagination was it?" The Doctor chuckled and shook his head.

"Probably not, do you know what it looked like?" The Doctor asked as he followed Harry, laughing happily. Donna was a bit behind him, closing the door and rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's an alien and we have been travelling time and space, magic, it doesn't faze me at this point." Donna sighed lightly "I've accepted it as a fact."

Remus paused as he walked up, watching as Herry started scribbling on a piece of paper. Soon he had a warp-faced man in a suit.

"I think this is the Silence it was talking about. But why would it say that the Silence will fall if t is the silence?" Harry nodded pointing towards the page, quickly scribbling down some notes.

"Alright, so possible memory manipulation, very fast, very alien, not a weeping angel. Looks like we've got a new one." The Doctor smiled chuckling. "And you think they are called the Silence. They..." The Doctor paused and shook his head. "Take your memories, and make you..."

"Doctor?" Sirius asked tilting his head, "What happened that's got you so shook up?"

"It took my voice, it took my body, it took my mind. It was wrong and terrifying and now we find something that takes memories." The Doctor whimpered. "And now I'm absolutely terrified that the same thing will happen again."

"It's going to be alright Doctor. It didn't seem like it really meant harm. Not in that way at least. I think that it wants to tell us something." Harry smiled gently petting his arm. "We are going to be alright. We are alright until proven not alright."

"I like this kid's logic." The Doctor chuckled smiling lightly then he paused, an almost knowing look entering his eyes. "Kid, what is pie, as far as you can remember it."

"Three point one four one five nine two six five three five eight nine seven nine three two three eight four six two six four three three eight three two seven nine five zero two eight eight four one nine seven one six nine three nine nine three seven five one zero five eight two zero nine seven four nine four four five nine two three zero seven eight one six four zero six two eight six two zero eight nine nine eight six two eight zero." Harry nodded tilting his head. "Why?"

"Because there is a possibility that you are a genius, more than a human but not quite time lord. I know you, I think. Would you like to travel with me? Any time any were." The Doctor asked smiling brightly at Harry.

"Well, we should figure out as much as we can about these guys then, alright. I can travel," Harry nodded in joy. "I'm always up for a good adventure. But you must know, trouble seems to follow me around quite a bit." Harry sighed.

"I know that flocks to me as well." The Doctor chuckled and Harry nodded. "Ave you lost anyone close to you? Anyway."

"Yah, Ron and Nevill. They left. I told them about experience with the future. They got upset and they left. Only two who couldn't forgive me. Only Ron was rude about it. Nevill left quietly." Harry sighed lightly shaking his head. "But I don't think we should concern ourselves with that too much. I can see it in your eyes, you've lost many people as well."

"Let's get to work then shall we, finding these silence will probably be really hard. What do you suppose we do Donna, Harry?" The Doctor smiled, but it was clear to everyone exactly how forced it was.

"Don't force the smile Ailen Boy, how about we start with that." Donna sighed as the Doctor shifted. " Should have convinced Martha to look at it. You know you might have to re-break it now, and that hurts a lot."

"Yeah, I know. She's done it before remember. And I did talk to her about the foot, it's a bit too much without surgery, and you know how I feel about that."

"I don't know what either of you are talking about. But If you would slowly look that way, you will see it." Harry whispered tilting his head. "Actually stay still. Oi, you who are you and what do you want?"

"Harry wot are you yelling at and I missed it didn't I?" The doctor sighed shaking his head. "And I may tell you about the shadow of Midnight. All you kneed to know is I was immobilized, dragged and caught my ankle, broke pretty bad adnI forced it to heal. Not the brightest thing to do, but I just wanted to get to Donna, and to do that I had to be cleared."

"Doctor, what is the question? It said the silence will fall when the question is answered, the question in front of everybody that no one knows." Harry shook his head in confusion.

"I have no idea."The Doctor sighed shaking his head. "I really wish I did."

"Doctor what is your name by the way. I mean your a Doctor, but Doctor wh...Oh! Doctor Who!" Harry nodded bit excitedly. "The question no one has an answer to, the perfect riddle. Who is the Doctor?"

"That makes sense, but why are they fixated on me?" The Doctor asked smirking. Donna paused looking between the two.

"Did I miss some bonding that happened or what?" Donna asked and Remus shrugged chuckling lightly.

"You are the ultimate riddle." Harry smiled brightly doing a quick search of the house. Smiling he picked up a binder and filled it with blank paper, and his Silence info page.

"What's that for?" The Doctor asked knowingly.

"Well if Newt Scamander travelled the world to find and record magical beasts, then I will be travelling the universe to find information on alien species." Harry nodded proudly, a clear look of determination in his eyes. "But that would also mean that I have to figure out what you are."

"Sooner or later I will tell you.I promise Harry." The Doctor nodded as Harry got back to work adding notes to the Silence.

"Alright, so so far I have that you probably won't remember seeing them as they can manipulate your memory. If you remember anything, remember the question. They want to know who The Doctor is, not your Doctor. They seem harmless, but their true nature is unknown. Danger rating: XXXX due to memory manipulation. I've also got my drawing of one just in case that helps." Harry smiled as the Doctor nodded.

"Makes sense. Perhaps I should run you thru a few aliens we will probably not run into." The Doctor smiled as Donna nodded.

It wasn't too long before they went thru the species and Harry smiled happily. There was so much more out in the world and he was going to be able to explore it. Pausing he pulled out a new page, drawing a small sketch of the Doctor and writing his name on it.

'This is the Doctor. I have yet to figure out species, but from what I can tell something happened to them. He's a bit anti-surgery, and as such has a bad foot. This does not seem to slow him any. Apparently, he has a soft spot for humans and seems to care a lot for us. I will continue my research on him as well.'

"So since I do not think we are getting anywhere with these silence, how about we head out and go exploring." The Doctor beamed as Harry put the page back and capped his pen.

"Alright, just let me get a few things." With that Harry ran to his room, packing cloaths, pens paper and his wand. "Sorry Hedwig, you can't come I'm afraid." Harry soothed gently petting her head, then running off to meet back up with the Doctor.

"You ready to go?" The Doctor smiled and Harry nodded.

"Well then, Alonz-y." The Doctor smiled and Harry paused.

"What?"

"That means let's go, it's French." The Doctor smiled. "It also means great luck to your soul."

"Alright then, Alonz-y." Harry smiled as he followed the Doctor into the TARDIS before freezing in shock. "You have bigger on the inside technology? I thought that was just magic, but this doesn't feel like magic."

"No you're right, it's technology. My people were able to grow TARDISes due to advanced technology. TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. So we could go just about anywhere. Just not Midnight, I am never going back to midnight." The Doctor exclaimed waving his hands wildly with childish glee. Harry nodded in clear confusion as the TARDIS let out a few agitated sounds, almost as if it was telling him off.

"It's a sentient being Harry. Your good at Oclemency right, try opening your mind to her, see what happens" Donna sugested smiling and Harry nodded closing his eyes and takeing a few deap breaths.

"So were would you like to go first?" The Doctor asked, startling Harry out of his concentration.

"Well, I don't know. Let's just see where the TARDIS takes us." Harry suggested smiling brightly.

"I really like this kid's thinking. Hold on to something!" The Doctor smiled gently patting the TARDIS, who quickly took of with her signature purr.


End file.
